Sine Qua Non
by ashes452
Summary: R&R! Update*They were each other's Sine Qua Non, but after being ripped away, one must find a way to get the other back...but he has some help this time. But will there reunion go as planned? Or will there continued heartache prevail? Please REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: 24 hours

**Chapter 1: 24 Hours**

"Jump the fleet" Adama order looking around CIC at the stunned faces he commanded, "But we will be back" 'So help me gods Laura I'm coming back'.

_4 Months later_

"You're an idiot!"

"Glad to know someone's keeping tabs" Admiral William Adama marched down the halls of Galactica with a purpose, that purpose being at the end of the hall, his quarters and safe haven.

"I'm serious Bill, this is a stupid idea, it's on the same level of stupid, when you took on 10 cylons by yourself 40 years ago-"

"It worked didn't it?" Adama stopped mid stride and faced her with a smirk on his face recounting the memory.

"Oh ya it worked alright, it worked so fraking well, you landed in a coma for a month!" Commander Katania Scott Adama yelled.

"What do you want me to do Kat?" the Admiral looked at her dead in the eyes.

"Take me to your quarters for a start."

"Where do you think I was headed?" He answered. The Adama's continued their walk through the busy hallways of Galactica. Upon arriving to Adama's quarters two marine guards saluted as they opened the hatch, and closed it after the Adama's had cleared the threshold. As soon as the hatch was closed both Commander and Admiral sat on the leather couch and undid several buttons to their uniforms simultaneously.

"Bill I know you want to get back there and get our people out of there, just as much as I do, but there has to be another way, what your proposing is suicide." Kat gently put her hand over Adama's, "I won't lose you again, not when I just got you back." Adama sighed, and clutched her hand with equal strength.

"What do you propose then?"

"The people of Lynx, have offered their services to us, let's use them, they will be far more effective on the ground, while we**'**re in the air clearing the way." replied Kat.

"No, I won't risk another world, another civilization, if the cylons find out about this planet, then they have won." Adama stated deep in thought as Kat leaned away from him reclining on the sofa.

"Then we don't let it come to that; Bill the more people we have fighting the cylons the better the chance we will win, and the better chance they won't find out about Lynx, it's either that or nothing at all."

Bill was silent for what seemed like forever to Kat. Kat opened up her mouth to say something until, "Call Paco, tell him we require his and his people's services immediately, draw out the plans for what you will need of both peoples, also estimate the number of casualties, and various simulations that we can use, we can't afford doing a recon run, we will have to go by what we already know."

Kat smiled, "You will have everything in 24 hours, Admiral" Kat released Bill's hand and stood buttoning her Jacket.

"I better, because if I don't, were going by my plan."

Kat put her hands on her hips and glared at her Admiral "And if that's the case I'm air locking your ass, it's pretty much the equivalent of what you wanna do" Adama smiled and shook his head, "What?" Kat asked.

"Nothing, you just reminded me of someone."

Kat raised an eyebrow and caught his gaze, "I'll see you at home." Kat turned and left leaving Adama staring at the far end of one of the bulkheads where a lone picture hung.

**New Caprica**

"Have you seen her?"

"No."

"Gods damn it, Tory can't find her either."

"How long has it been?"

"12 hours, she's never away for that long."

Saul Tigh, sat slowly down on to an upright barrel, "she's either in detention, or at that damn stream again, either way they're both risky, if the cylons find us in the detention center were screwed, if they find us in an open field outside of the boundaries were screwed, Chief we have to find her."

"Why?" Chief Tyrol got up and bellowed over the former XO, "Why do we have to risk our lives to find her? I have a kid for God's sakes Saul!"

"Shut your trap, you know damn well she is the most important and valuable person in this Gods' damn forsaken planet, she is the only one that the people trust right now, she is literally the only connection to them and the resistance, if we lose her we will lose everything. That and I made a promise to a man, a man that was so broken hearted to leave that women on this planet, he begged me to keep her safe, to watch over her and if any harm comes to her...well I don't want to think about the consequences." Saul got up and made his way to the opening of the tent, "May I remind you she has done a lot for your own family." Tyrol's eyes dropped to the ground, "Now if you will excuse me Chief, I'll be heading to 'Rocky Flats' to find Laura Roslin."


	2. Chapter 2: Lost soul and Broken Dreams

**Chapter 2: Lost soul and Broken Dreams**

Saul Tigh was old, there was no questioning that, each step felt heavier than the last, but he was a soldier, a solider that commanded respect, even though he himself knew deep down that he didn't deserve any. But none of that mattered, all that mattered was the preservation of what was left of the fleet, more importantly getting off New Caprica, even if it meant for more suicide bombers, and tactical bombings. The resistance was the only hope humanity had, because unlike him they all believed Adama, wasn't coming back. Saul Tigh knew better, Adama will find away, he would not leave us here to die; he would not lose hope that his friend of 30 years would leave him here, even though Laura Roslin did.

Laura the adamant school teacher turned president turned teacher. Day by day he looked after her watching over her just like he promised. He would sometimes follow her quietly through the marketplace, or hide between tents and watch her make her way to and from the school, she herself never realised or even acknowledged it, but that too didn't matter it was a promised kept. And day by day he would watch her slowly break down, slowly lose hope, and slowly lose Bill's name from her lips.

Saul quietly and expertly made his way up the rocky hill; he had been here before, true he never cared for this area cause he never cared for the planet, but she had taken him here. She wanted to show him where her cabin would be, wanted to show him where Bill planned to build their cabin, their little cabin by a crystal stream. It was nice granted getting up there was a bitch seeing that women had to pick a rocky hill, instead of the flat patches at the bottom of the hill, but no she wanted to pick the flat part up the hill.

"Damn women!" he said allowed, moving through the thick brush finally getting to the top of the hill, where he immediately saw the lone figure of a broken woman.

She was sitting on a large rock near the stream, her auburn hair dancing in the evening light, she wore dark mud boots and pants and a large sweater with the words Galactica and its logo written on her left shoulder. He never had to asked her where she had gotten it, it's not like those things are given away at the local market, he just knew it was from Adama, even without the Galactica logo, the way she simply wrapped her arms around herself hugging the material to her, and knew by the simplest of actions that she missed him, and it was killing her inside.

"Laura, you ok?" without looking she nodded her head, she felt the warm hand of Tigh on her shoulder, "I figured you might be here, you had us scared to death we thought you were caught by those walking toasters." The smallest of smiles grew from Laura face.

"I wanted to come out here, I needed to come out here Saul, it's just I...I feel closer to him here...you think I'm crazy don't you?"

"No, I think you're crazy for picking the hardest to reach place for your cabin" Saul said sitting next to her on the rock his hand firmly on her shoulder. "Laura he's going to come back, he's not going to leave you with a bunch of fraking toasters, and when the time comes we have to be ready the resistance has to be ready to get our people out, but it will be all for nothing if you get yourself killed for leaving the boundaries. "

"I'm sorry Saul, I didn't mean for you to come out all this way." She slowly got up and let his hand fall from her shoulder, he noticed she ignored the first part to his speech.

"Where was the cabin supposed to be built?"

"Saul don't, please I have enough broken dreams I don't want to relive them."

"Laura it's still possible" Saul got up and stood in front of her, "maybe not on this planet, but one day William Adama will build that cabin of yours." Laura closed her eyes at the mention of his name, tears slowly spilling down her face.

"You don't get it Saul," she lifted her head to meet his gaze, what he saw was nothing he had ever seen, pure and utter anger, mixed with a broken soul, "he isn't coming back, not Lee, not Galactica, not even the fraking Admiral" She turned and walked away from Saul, tears burning her face. Saul stood motionless then began following Laura down the rocky hill, silently cursing Bill for doing this to all of them, most importantly her.


	3. Chapter 3: Humour and Long hours

**Authors notes: I don't get it over 200 hits but not one review? Please just one? Thats all I want one!**

**Thanks for reading though!**

**Chapter 3: Humour and Long hours.**

"So much better than using just one Battlestar now isn't it?"

"Oh look at the funny Commander, didn't know you had a sense of humour," Adama replied sarcastically towering over the kitchen table, looking at the vast amount of paper work Kat had delivered.

"At a time like this I better, because if I don't then something is really wrong." Kat turned away from the kitchen and began taking off her jacket; she draped it over the black leather couch and plunked herself down closing her eyes and messaging her temples, 'much more comfortable then the sofa in his quarters' she thought.

"I wouldn't get too comfy," Bill called out before removing himself from the table and standing in front of Kat, "we got a lot to do, from the looks of it Paco wants us to give him a list of what we need in less than 24 hours, on top of that we have to prep all three Battlestars, inform our people about what's going on, plot several jumps to New Caprica and several more to get the hell out of there, on top of that we have to get our Vipers pilots ready, and prep Paco's Red Star Assassins and –"

"They're cool," Kat whispered.

Adama laughed and sat in front of Kat on the ottoman, "that they are."

Kat opened her eyes and looked at William, who was grinning ear to ear, something that only she was graced with, and no one else, "What?" he didn't answer, just stared at her, "Husker?"

"You're not going to like this, but after you called me about Paco's approval of using the RSA's he then called me and gave us a window, 5 days, no more no less, that means we are either limited too or we simply don't get any sleep, until we get all of our people off of New Caprica." Kat instantly groaned, and let her head fall onto the couch; she instantly curled up and closed her eyes.

"I hate you," Adama laughed, "its not funny Bill; please put a pot of coffee on."

"Already done."


	4. Chapter 4: Family and Noodles

**Authors note: Great to see people that are reading it...but still no reviews? Hmmm...**

**Chapter 4 Family and Noodles**

Kat couldn't remember the last time she had been this tired, until she saw her daughter yelling at some nuggets on the Titans Hanger Deck, for getting the drill for the 10th break formation wrong.

'Ya child birth, was pretty damn tiring that and dealing with a whole army of Adama's, but 5 days without sleep this has to be a new record.'

Kat was in her mid-fifty's, but if anyone was to guess her age they would have all guessed mid-thirty's and they would have been wrong. Kat was the same height as Bill; she was skinny like all other female soldiers, but strong like Bill, strong like an Adama. Her shoulders, arms and stomach were well toned; and her long legs accented all her other features. However all these features were hidden under her black uniform, which matched her shoulder length jet black hair that was tied up in a ponytail.

"Commander on Deck!" Captain Rachel 'Danny' Adama called out as soon as she saw her mother approach her and the nuggets, they stood at attention saluting. Kat saluted the nuggets and her daughter.

"At ease; Captain Adama I would like to speak to you, please," Kat walked over to a lone viper and waited for her daughter.

After dismissing the nuggets to their quarters, Captain Adama walked over to her mother, as soon as the nuggets were out of eye shot, she relaxed in the presence of her mother. Rachel Adama looked just like her mother; the only difference between them was Kat did not let her guard down except to one man, and her emotions were always in check, except for the occasional sarcastic sentence here or there, just to break the tension; either way it would take a lot to get any reaction from her, she was a rock, therefore an Adama. Rachel acknowledged that even though she too was an Adama she still had to learn to be the hardened warrior that her superiors were. The second difference was their eyes; unlike Rachel's eyes, Kat's eyes were a dark emerald green; while Rachel's eyes were like the Admiral's; a piercing cobalt blue.

"You wanted to talk to me mom?"

"How are you doing Captain," Kat asked. Sensing that this was not a casual mother daughter talk, Rachel threw back on the Captain charade and stood up straighter.

"The nuggets are getting better sir, I expect them to be fully ready tonight, and they're just some minor glitches we have to sort out, but that shouldn't take too long either." Kat looked at her daughter and smiled, she couldn't help but notice how her daughter tried so very hard to be like her and the Admiral. Rachel looked exhausted from the constant drills and meetings with the various CAGs, just as exhausted as she was, even though she hid it fairly well from everyone else, except the Admiral, he always saw right threw her.

Kat reached over and without another word embraced her daughter in a fierce hug as she uttered, "I love you," Rachel couldn't help but burry her head into her mother's shoulder, "I'm so very proud of you, you know that right?"

"Mom, I'm going to be ok."

Kat placed her hands on either side of Rachel's face to look at her, and with a smile she said, "your just like your father, you know that right?"

Rachel smiled and nodded, "I'm almost like him, I'm not as strong as dad-"

"That will come in time," Kat placed a kissed on her daughters head and tentatively let go of her. "There is to be a family meeting at fourteen hundred hours at home-"

"Home being?"

"Home, home" Kat smiled.

"May I ask why?"

"Where going into battle Rachel, it's good not only for morale, but to draw strength from the family, to remember what we're fighting for."

Rachel nodded slowly, "I'll be there sir."

**14:00**

"LEE!" Rachel ran into the house as soon as she spotted Lee and wrapped her arms around him.

"Whoa there, Rach"

"Sorry" Rachel said sheepishly and removed herself from Lee's side.

"It's ok it's good to see you, I've missed you too," Lee messed her hair up before stepping aside revealing his wife.

"Hey Dee."

"Hey yourself," Dee and Rachel embraced each other.

The Adama house was outside of Lynx city far away from prying eyes. The house itself was huge, complete with a finished basement and 2 other floors, the house was made of wood resembling much like a cabin but had some features like a farm house. The wood theme continued inside the house, birch was used for the trimming, the railings and a good portion of the floor; when the wood ended the carpet began. The walls on the lower level were covered in earthy tones a light pine green covered the back splash in the kitchen and continued into the open living room of which it was adjacent too. The Kitchen itself was in the form of a "U" and a large birch island situated in the middle; all the counter tops where made of white marble. The large kitchen table that could sit 6 was positioned near a large open window overlooking the large deck and golden plains of the planet; it was adjacent to the entrance of the kitchen and to the stairway.

"Looks like the whole family is here," Kat emerged from the top of the stairs carrying various folders, and setting them down upon entering the kitchen.

"If the whole family was here, we wouldn't be going into battle tonight now would we?" Bill too came down the stairs with a stack of folders and put them down beside Kat's pile.

"Good point," Kat stated.

"How are you, Lee?" Adama asked.

"Good, nervous, I'm a whole bunch of things right now," Lee answered sitting down on one of the kitchen chairs.

Adama smiled knowingly and turned to Rachel, Rachel instantly came to him and wrapped her arms around him; Adama sensed the same thing that Lee was giving off, nervousness, scared, afraid to lose. Rachel put her head on his shoulder and held on to him tightly, trying so very hard to gather the strength he had. Adama bent his head down and whispered in her ear, "It's going to be ok little one, I'm not going anywhere"

"You don't know that," whispered Rachel.

Bill squeezed her tightly and let her go, he smoothed out her hair that Lee had tussled and nodded to the kitchen chair. Bill smiled to his daughter-in-law who held his son's hand.

"Ok so, it's like this whether you wanna hear this or not it must be said," Bill started as Kat stood beside Bill, "If anything happens to me-"

"Dad," Lee interjected painfully.

"If anything happens to me, Kat becomes Admiral; the paperwork is already taken care of. If anything happens to the both of us, then Lee you're the new Admiral and you take what's left of the fleet and find Earth."

"And what happens if something happens to all three of us?" Lee asked.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that, and if it does your orders are clear you get the hell out of here, jump back to Lynx grab our people and find this legendary planet," Kat replied.

"You have your orders, there's no sense of going through them again, just know that this mission ends one way, and that's the successful rescue of our people, every single one of them."

"Dee, your people have the VIP list?" Kat asked.

"Yes, I've made copies to the Raptor Pilots, they know what to do, and I've also briefed the RSA about their jobs."

Kat nodded and turned to Lee, "your ship is fuelled, and ammunition is fully stalked?"

"It's like she's brand new," Lee said.

"Good, cause we only got one chance of doing this, and were virtually doing this blind."

"Lee, did your father ever tell you the story of why he loves noodles so much?" the Adama family sat around the large kitchen table drinking coffee and eating cold noodles.

Lee looked up from his bowl his mouth stuffed with noodles he managed to croak out "No."

"Your father years ago, had just become CAG of the newly built Battlestar Galactica, he was ordered one morning to see the Commander in his quarters, which was no problem for the CAG but for William 'Husker' Adama who got drunk partying all night because of the promotion, it was a problem. So Bill got out of his bunk, put on his uniform, walked slowly from his rack to the commander's quarters; shall I continue or should you?" Kat asked Bill, who was stuffing noodles in his mouth like his son, he nodded to her and Kat continued.

"The Commander was called to the CIC, so Bill waited there in his quarters, as Bill was waiting he spotted a bowl of noodles and at the time Bill hated noodles, but because Bill had nothing in his stomach besides alcohol, without a second thought he grabbed the Commander's noodles, and ate them."

"He did what?" Dee looked stunned at her father-in-law.

"So in the middle of a mouthful, the hatch opens and it's the Commander, Bill is ordered out of his quarters and ordered to run 5 Laps around Galactica and to come back to him; I've never seen Bill so sick in my life, cause there he was running around Galactica vomiting at every turn it was horrible!" Kat explained, "Then he-"

"Then I came back to him looking as pale as a ghost," Adama began setting aside his bowl, "he was sitting on a wooden chair eating a bowl of noodles, he then directs me to sit down and ordered me to eat the other bowl of noodles that was in front of me, it took every amount of will power I had, not to be sick on the Commander's table. When I finished eating the noodles he asked me 'why he made me run around the ship?' I replied 'because I ate your noodles' he shook his head and replied 'it's because you did not appreciate the noodles, you just ate them because you wanted them; you don't need, you want. A man or women should always realise life is too short for people like us, many things can be taken away in an instant and no matter how big or small we will always end up regretting it, cause we never gave it the appreciation it deserves, even if it's noodles'... from that day on I loved noodles."

The Adama family leaned back in there chairs, and sat quietly, letting the story and its message sink in.

**Authors End Notes: See the thing at the bottom? ya? would you mind typing something in there and sending it off so I know what you thought so far? You will?! Great! Cause that means I can send out the next chapter faster! Cause don't you wanna know if Laura is haunting Bill? **


	5. Chapter 5:Not leaving and not forgetting

**Authors Note: I know your reading it...why not review it?**

**Chapter 5: Not leaving and not forgetting **

"You ok?" Kat asked quietly, leaning on the bulkhead in the head, as Bill was shaving the short stubble on his face. After the family meeting they had gather their things and headed to the landing fields of where the Titan, The Pegasus and Galactica were.

"I'm fine," Adama stated.

Kat had saw Bill struggle in saying goodbye to his son, it tore her heart out too see him say goodbye to his last remaining son, not knowing if he would see him again, Lee saluted to his father and in an instant Bill grabbed his son and held him. She too had trouble saying goodbye to her daughter, she could see the desperation on her daughter's face begging her not to go, but she held her tears back, but when Lee and Rachel switched, it was Lee that had tears in his eyes.

"When are you going back to the Titan?" Bill asked.

"I'm not," Kat said bluntly.

Bill turned away from the mirror, his face half covered in shaving cream, "Excuse me?"

"I'm not leaving you, nor am I losing you again Bill, once was plenty."

Bill stood rooted to the ground, "the Titan is expecting you, and Rachel is expecting you!"

"Rachel and the crew know what I am doing hence I said goodbye to her at home. I am going to be coordinating the Titan's jumps with Galactica's, and it will be a lot easier doing it from Galactica, because you're the first to jump." Bill turned away from her and finished shaving, creating a long eerie silence between them. "Bill talk to me; do you want me to leave?"

Bill leaned over his sink his face drenched with water, "You can pass me a towel."

Kat grabbed a towel and passed it to him. After wiping the water off Bill stared at Kat through the mirror.

"Kat no matter what I say, you won't change your mind, even if I order you as your Admiral, you won't leave my side, it's been that way since we were children, so what's the point in changing that fact now?" Bill turned around and stood toe to toe with Kat, "You do realize that the Cylons can take the two heads of the military out with one stone now?"

"Yes, but do you realise how much of an advantage we have on them, with you by my side I-"

"I can do anything," Bill grabbed Kat by her waist and held her in his arms. "I'm the strongest man alive with you by my side again; the Cylons have everything to fear."

"Then get your uniform on, and bring the cat in."

"Cobalt, that's not how it goes..."

Bill sat on his leather couch alone drinking a small glass of Ambrosia; Kat had left to the CIC with orders to prep the three Battlestars for leaving the ground, and had left Bill swirling the last bit of ambrosia in his glass. Bill slowly got up and walked over across the room to where his thoughts and hopes always settled on...her. Bill took a finger and gently outlined her frame through the glass, he remembered the photo well, it was after the presidential debate, and he had left his quarters after the debate to escort her out of the room, being the gentleman that he was, he offered his arm and she took it willingly, they were almost half way back to his quarters when one of the members of the press begged Laura to allow him to take a photo of her and the Admiral, he did it reluctantly, and only did it because if he said no, she would be in another fit of giggles, if he said yes she would be in another fit of giggles but would be out of the situation sooner. She had given him the photo just before she left to New Caprica.

'She was impossibly close, but not as close as that night...' the Admiral shook his head silently cursing himself for thinking of that night outside her tent and inside her tent 'ooh Bill...' her voice was everywhere and yet nowhere, just like her lips 'Gods damn it William Joseph Adama' the voice in his head screamed.

Bill downed the last of his drink, before setting it on his desk and grabbing his jacket. Instead of dawning his traditional navy uniform he wore his Black uniform, granted he hadn't worn it in years, not since Kat was promoted and moved from Galactica to the Titan. But now with her back at his side, he felt powerful, he felt strong, stronger then he had been in years, and with her sudden reappearance it was time to put it back on. He pulled it out and wore it, now even his son wore a black uniform, took him a couple of weeks to find one, but once he did, he never went back to the traditional navy blue. Only the heads of the Military wore the black uniform, and no one questioned the change, they all silently accepted it and thought it was an "Adama thing".

Bill buttoned and tucked his jacket, took a deep breath stared at the picture across the room, strode to the hatch and didn't look back.


	6. Chapter 6: Riding On

**Authors Note: WooHOO!! I got a review...see I knew you were out there! Why not write another one?**

**Chapter 6: Riding on**

"Sitrep," demanded Adama as he strode into the CIC.

"All hatches are closed on all ships, ready for your orders Admiral," Helo announced, after saluting the Admiral. The Admiral turned to his right and there stood his Commander, if he didn't have eyes he knew just on instinct or 'was it feeling?' that she would be at his side even before he entered the CIC. "Commander Adama is the RSA on board Galactica?"

"Yes Admiral, also all Vipers and Raptor Pilots from all ships are either in the tubes or are prepping to be, we also have conformation from Paco's military that the sky is ours and we can begin lift off on your command, sir."

William Adama looked around to his men and women, they looked all eager to get to the mission at hand, "order all Battlestars to lift off and out of Lynx's orbit, now."

"Aye, sir," Helo grabbed for the nearest phone and relayed all information back to the Pegasus and Titan.

"You ready?" Kat whispered to the Admiral.

"Are you?" He whispered back, neither looking at the other.

"Paco called he wanted me to tell you, good hunting," Bill nodded, and looked up to the screens. With a sudden lurch, Galactica left the ground for the first time in 4 months, and made its long ascent into the heavens.

"Both Titan and Pegasus have successfully left the ground, sir," Helo said.

"Well, the hard part is over," Kat stated, a little over a whisper. Adama turned and stared at his Commander.

"That was the hard part?"

"Ya, everything was riding on if we can get a Battlestar off the ground let alone 2 others."

"And never mind if we're even able to take out a fleet of Basestars and get our people off the ground, without getting ourselves killed," Adama whispered back.

"Glad you're following along."

"And just who's the idiot again?"

Kat just smiled.


	7. Chapter 7: Good Bye my Almost Lover

**Chapter 7: Good Bye my almost lover**

Laura Roslin was not the president, she was not a lover, or a wife, or a sister, or a daughter, or someone to be loved; she was however a teacher, but in this cold damp cell she was nothing. Just another broken soul, a broken soul with broken dreams and an aching heart, that would never be whole again.

'How could it?' she curled up in a corner for the hundredth time and buried her head in her hands 'He's dead, there all dead...'

The cylons had shown her many things, horrible things to get her to talk, to tell them anything about the resistance, about who was involved, but she would never speak, she would just kneel down where ever they thrown her and try and gauge out a reaction from her even it meant not getting the information they needed, as long as they got some sort of reaction.

They didn't even get that.

Until they stormed into her cell grabbed her by the arm, turned her around and showed her the bloody bullet ridden navy blue jacket of a Military uniform. At first she didn't recognize the jacket, until she smelt it, and as if looking for some kind of confirmation to the horrible knowledge in the back of her mind of whose jacket this was, she turned the jacket around and at the tips of the collar laid 2 golden military pins that signified the rank of Admiral. The same pins she had given him, and then he had kissed her to seal the deal.

"He's dead, your precious Admiral died trying to get you and your people off New Caprica. But unfortunately for you we destroyed the Pegasus easily and then Centurion's boarded Galactica, with the specific job of killing him, they were ordered to bring his body back to us as proof that your precious Admiral was killed."

All Laura could do was cry, she held onto the bloody jacket that was bullet ridden and sobbed, she tried desperately to block out what Cavil was telling her, but it had already worked its way in; her beloved was dead.

"Heck if you don't believe me Miss Roslin, here is the ring he once wore," Cavil produced a gold small ring from his pocket and dropped it in front of Laura. It hit the ground with a harsh clank, Laura reached for it slowly and laid it gently in her hands tracing it ever so slowly; her sobs only increased.

"I tore it from his cold dead hands, after we destroyed Galactica." He left shortly after, taking the bloody jacket that smelt like Bill, and taking the ring that was Bill with him.

Laura never sobbed so hard in her life. She soon began begging the gods furiously to kill her, to let her die so she could join him.

The gods had other plans.

She had been there for weeks, or it seemed like weeks she could never tell. She had been here before, it didn't really matter how long she was here either way it seemed like an eternity. The first time she was brought in they had punched, kicked nothing short of beating her. The cylons wanted to know where the Admiral jumped off to. She didn't know, but they kept on beating her until suddenly without reason they let her go. Cottle had met her at the gate of the detention center; he took her under his arm and led her to life station, where he began to clean and fix her wounds. When he asked if she was alright for the tenth time she lifted her tear filled eyes and sobbed. Cottle had held her for longer than he ever expected to hold a patient, which meant anything over a second was long, but he held her not as a Doctor holding a patient but as a friend holding a friend.

The second time was currently taking place, they had taken her in the dead of night, when she was curled up in bed with his sweater in her arms, the oil lamp was dimed so she could only see the small picture of Bill holding her by the waist with one arm, her head was resting gently on his shoulder, one of her arms holding him close the other resting on his chest. The photo was taken when both of them were unaware of a camera's presence; it was during Starbuck's and Anders sudden wedding. During their vows he held her in his arms, whispered loving words and promises that she now forced away from her mind, in fear of crying again.

In the end she just end up crying more, now that she knew for sure her almost lover was gone.

Baltar visited her after the incident with Cavil; he expressed his deepest sympathies, in regards to Bill. And furthered his sympathies to the men and women of both the Pegasus and the Galactica he only wished that they were successful in getting the people of New Caprica off the planet.

"I guess now all we have to rely on is the resistance," Baltar said quietly. He was sitting on a metal chair staring down at Laura's curled up form. She never said a word to him; she never even looked at him.

"Laura as much as I want the resistance to get us off this God's forsaken planet, if you don't give them any information something much more terrible will happen. The cylons won't say what, all they have said to me is if you don't give them what they want there will be no point of a resistance, once they get through with us," Baltar pleaded, Laura said nothing, "Laura please, I'm talking about the survival of the human species, you of all people value that!" yelled Baltar.

Silence.

"Then you're the one killing us all then, not the cylons!" Baltar screamed, he stood up from his seat walked towards Laura, and kicked her in the side. Laura curled into a tighter ball on the floor clutching her side as silent tears streamed down her face.

"Guard!" Baltar called out, a masked man opened the cell door and saluted Baltar, "Take this thing, and throw it out!"

They had tossed her out on her knees; she never once felt the singe of pain as her knees hit the coarse sand, how could she? She was numb all over. Saul and Ellen Tigh ran over to her by the entrance of the gate.

"Laura, Laura are you ok?" asked a worried Saul.

"Oh sweetie what happened?" asked Ellen.

Laura didn't know what to say, or how to react, nothing seemed to work not her muscles not her voice nothing. All that filled her thoughts was Admiral William Adama's bloody jacket in her hands, he was dead. Laura closed her eyes and sunk to the ground.

"How is she Doc?" Ellen asked Cottle, who was sitting by Roslin side checking on any wounds.

"Well she doesn't have any wounds from what I can tell, but being in there for a day is long enough, let alone four."

"So I've been told I've thanked the gods so many times that Saul hasn't been taken, that is if she hasn't told them anything..." Ellen whispered.

"If there is one thing I know for sure is that Laura Roslin is the strongest women I know, it would take a lot to get her to say anything about humanity's last remaining hope...does Saul know about the Admiral?" Cottle asked quietly.

A moment of silence past between them, Cottle took his eyes off Laura's unconscious form and looked at Ellen, her eyes had lowered to the ground her voice low filled with sadness, "Saul and I were in the market place, getting some food, then four centurions showed up out of nowhere with Cavil in the middle of them, he starts announcing that the Galactica and the Pegasus are destroyed, and to show us that it was not a lie, he throws this navy blue Galactica uniform at Saul's feet, he picks it up and well..."

"Saul must be devastated, I'm sorry Ellen."

"Not as sorry as I am for her," Ellen stated looking at Laura, "she loved him so much..." a single tear went down her cheek.

"How is she?" Saul entered Laura's tent, and quickly fastened the tent door closed.

"She has no physical wounds from what I can tell, she must be mentally exhausted. Does she know yet Saul?"

"No not that I'm aware of." Saul simply stated, he did not want to dwell on the subject.

"You will have to tell her, and when you do, don't leave her alone. I'll go tell Tory what's happened she can be another set of eyes to watch over her."

"Thanks Doc," Saul offered his hand and shook Cottles firmly, Cottle nodded and quietly left. Ellen raised herself from one of the chairs beside Laura's Cot. Looking around the small tent Ellen began grabbing several things off the floor, trying to give herself something to do; she figured these things were knocked to the floor during the raid. She picked up an empty mug, a book, and then a thick sweater, realising what it was she draped it over Laura's body. Saul just stood there completely numb, looking at the former President and his dead friends' sweater.


	8. Chapter 8: Dangerous

**Chapter 8: Dangerous**

"How are you doing Laura?" Ellen asked quietly. It had been a day since she was released from the Detention center. Laura had barley said two words to anyone, but when Saul told her about what happened in the Marketplace and that Adama was indeed dead, she stifled another sob, looked at Saul dead in the eyes and told him she knew already, Saul gently wrapped his arms around Laura to comfort her, as a sob broke out of her followed by another one, "I miss him so much Saul" Laura croaked out in-between sobs, burying her head in his shoulder. She finally passed out again, exhausted from the crying.

When Laura did wake up she found Ellen at her side. Ellen repeated the question again, but Laura did not answer. Ellen sighed and grabbed the glass of water by Laura's cot, "You want some water?"

"Where's Saul?" Laura asked weakly. Ellen looked surprised not only from the fact that she spoke, but she asked where her husband was. Ellen quickly pushed aside the defensive answer she was going to give her and just answered the question, "He's with the members of the resistance, there having a meeting, Tory is sitting in for you."

"I should be there," Laura slowly got up, from her cot. Ellen placed a hand behind her back and got her into a sitting position.

"Honey, I'm sure Tory can take care of it, you should rest."

"No, I want to be there, I need to be there."

"Ok honey, but Saul isn't going to like this," Ellen helped removed the blankets from Laura's body as well as Bill's sweater. Laura saw it out of the corner of her eye and reached for the garment. Ellen tenderly gave the sweater to Laura, who in turn pulled it over her head. With Ellen's help she slowly got out of bed, and made her way across the tent to her small mirror. Her hair was dishevelled, and her eyes were blood shot and puffy from hours of crying. Laura fixed her tousled auburn hair, until she was satisfied with the way she looked.

Now more than ever, she needed to look like a leader, a leader that was strong, that didn't look like she was crying for hours for the man she loved, the man that took her whole heart and soul, to his grave.

She was numb; numb to the very core. The people of New Caprica were numb along with her, for they had lost all hope; no one in a navy blue uniform was coming to save them now, they had to save themselves. For now they had nothing to lose; Laura had nothing to lose and armed with that knowledge made Laura Roslin dangerous, dangerous to those fraking toasters.


	9. Chapter 9: Payback

**Chapter 9: Payback**

"So that's it then?" Asked Anders, "so what, the old man dies and we just give up!?"

"No one said anything about giving up Anders," Saul replied, "I swear on Bill Adama's soul; I'll do everything I can to make them pay!"

"That's what they're expecting Saul," Laura spoke out, she had sneaked up on the three ring leaders of the resistance in the underground cave. The all stared in shock, as Laura just stood there and made her way to the small make shift table. "They're prepared for that; they want the resistance to act, because when they do, the cylons will kill them."

"So what are you suggesting Laura?" asked Anders, almost cruelly.

"I'm not suggesting anything, all I'm saying is, if we react now, they will kill all of us, cause they're expecting it, why else would Cavil make a parade about the failed attempt of the Galactica and Pegasus rescue, he wants the resistance to react; the best thing we can do is not react," Laura replied coldly.

Saul noticed the tone in her voice as well as her blood shot eyes, he approached her slowly holding her by the shoulders, "Laura, you don't have to be here..." he whispered.

"Yes I do Saul," Laura pushed passed him and went straight to Tory, who looked dumbfounded at Laura, "Tory, I want you to head to the school and cancel this week's classes-"

"What? Why!?" Tory cried out, Tory didn't know how to respond, she had barley seen Laura let alone hear her say more than two words to her.

"I was warned by Baltar, that something is going to happen, he said he didn't know what but it was enough for him to kick me in the gut," She said confidently, trying not to look at her friends faces filled with pity, "I just want the children with their families."

"Since when do we listen to that Toaster lover?" Ander's said he was getting angrier by the second.

"He's not lying, the Cylons really wanted information from me, they themselves showed me how far there willing to go to get it-"

"Did you give them any?" Ander's spat.

"What do you think?" Laura spat back, "I knelt there and watched them torture chil-"Laura stopped herself, she could slowly feel the sting of tears at the corner of her eyes. She turned away from them and walked over to the various computers and sat there trying to collect herself, trying so desperately to get the images out of her head. Saul, Ander's and Tory stood there quietly letting her words sink in.

"The Cylons told Baltar, that they were planning to do something so severe that there would be no point of a resistance, whether it's a lie or not, I don't want to see anymore innocence dead. I think there is enough of that to go around, don't you think Ander's? Laura asked, venom dripping from her voice as she looked to the young man, who she thought was reckless, just like his wife.

"So what do we do? Wait? Wait for what?!" Ander's countered stepping in front of Laura, looking down on her, "I'm fraking sick and tired of waiting, that's all we've been doing waiting for the right time to strike, waiting for Galactica, waiting for the Pegasus, waiting for the great Bill Adama, FRAK waiting! I haven't seen my wife in months, and those fraking toasters have her and I'm not waiting anymore!" Ander's yelled in Laura's face.

Laura didn't even flinch.

"Anders!" Saul yelled grabbing him by the neck and throwing him against the adjacent rock wall away from Laura, "You listen to me and you listen good, if Laura says we wait, we wait. In the mean time get your head on straight; your wife is not the only one who is missing," Ander's glared at him and tried moving out of Saul's grasp but he was to strong, "Now just because we're waiting, doesn't mean we stop planning, right Laura?"

Laura looked to Saul then back to Ander's, "That's right, and I believe our first priority is the destruction of Colonial One."


	10. Chapter 10: Without a Glance

**Authors note: If you read it please review it..cause what's the point really?**

**Chapter 10: Without a Glance**

"Quiet before the storm Admiral?" Kat asked, Adama grunted in response, looking at the readings of the Galactica for the hundredth time. It had taken just over 3 hours to get all 3 ships out of Lynx's orbit. They were now currently hovering just above the planet.

"Helo," Adama walked over to the main table, "signal the ships for jump prep."

"Aye sir," Helo went over to Mr. Hoshi and began relaying orders.

"You sure about this?" Kat whispered, as she took her position at Adama's side. Adama turned to her eyed her and turned back to the screens, "Right, stupid question; Helo does your wife have the new ship keys?"

"Yes she does Commander; she is being flanked by 5 RSA's, to make sure nothing compromises her mission."

"Good."

"Forgot to check on something?" Adama asked not taking his eyes away from the screens.

"Maybe," Kat answered staring at the screens, "it's been five days without sleep, we're bound to frak up sometime."

It had taken them just over two hours to muster out a plan, to take out Colonial One, and therefore effectively taking out the President in the process. Tory had left before three P.M to talk to the parents about shutting down the school for the week. Surprisingly none of the parents thought it was a bad idea, considering what had happened in the marketplace yesterday. While she left to do that, Saul, Anders and Laura drew out the plans. Laura no longer cared that she was willing to destroy her old home, as long as it took out Baltar and a couple of cylons, she would be satisfied.

"Chief is trying to recruit some bombers to bomb the graduation ceremony of those fraking toaster loving police officers in a couple of days," Saul said, flipping through a stack of paper in front of him, trying to find the invitation to the ceremony.

"Good," Laura stated, as she was writing down some notes.

"You do realize Laura who ever carry's out the bombings of both Colonial One and the ceremony, will not be coming back-"

"I don't care Saul," there was that coldness in Laura's voice again, "just get it done."

"I'll contact our informant about getting some blue prints of Colonial One," Anders rose from his chair, "and I'll go find Chief, tell him we're going to need more crazy sons of bitches for the job."

Laura closed her journal, and took off her glasses rubbing her eyes. Once Ander's left, Saul and Laura were alone.

"Laura...are you-"

"I'll be fine Saul," she set her gaze on the closed journal, "I think I'm going to go home and get some sleep"

"You sure it's only five o'clock, you can stay for supper if you would like?"

"No that's alright Saul, I need the rest...I need time..." with that Laura got up from her seat grabbed her journal, turned and left without saying another word.

All Saul could do was watch her leave once again.

Laura lay curled on her side in the small cot, she kept Bill's sweater tightly around her keeping the cold brisk air away, which her tent let in. Laura had one hand tightly wrapped around her stomach; the other grasped the picture of Bill and her.

'He's gone,' it was a mantra in her head that never seemed to stop, 'he's gone, he's not coming back, he's dead, he's gone...' Laura closed her eyes tightly wishing the pain in her heart to go away, it never did the more she looked at the picture of them holding each other, the more tears fell.

'I'll come back,' he said, 'Well build that cabin,' he cooed, 'I'll marry you one day,' he whispered holding her closure nibbling at her jaw line and back up her ear, 'What makes you think I'll let you?' she had said teasingly; Laura shook her head trying desperately to get away from those memories of that morning... of that night. Laura dropped the picture and sobbed turning over, knowing it was too late the images and memories came back like a pent up storm on a hot Leoian night.

**~Flashback~**

_Bill Adama did something unusual that morning, or rather something unusual for an Admiral; he piloted his own Raptor and brought it down to New Caprica, where an anxious Laura Roslin waited; Saul Tigh his friend of thirty odd years sitting in the co-pilot's seat. _

"_Why does Baltar want to see us?" asked Tigh._

"_Who the frak knows," Adama stated while pushing hard on the throttle so the nose of the raptor went bee line down to the planet, "maybe to hold his hand getting off of Colonial One?" they looked at each other and laughed._

"_Don't you think you're going a little fast?"_

"_Nope," Adama pressed a few buttons and pushed the stick further forward; with the sudden lurch of the Raptor they were both pushed far into their seats, hurtling faster towards the planet._

_It was only eight A.M, Laura sat by her small mirror trying to figure out what to wear, she had at least forty five minutes with the Admiral before she had to teach at 9. She secretly thanked the Gods for having the authority to make today a half day and tomorrow no school. 'The more time I can spend with Bill the better,' Laura thought, she smiled to herself today was surely going to be an interesting day, today would be the ground breaking ceremony put on by Gaius fraking Baltar. Granted she never liked the planet to begin with, and thought it was a horrible idea to stay, she did however love the fact that she now got to teach and more importantly got to live, without a care of what the repercussions were, 'I have a life,' she smiled even more and picked her new red dress from the large chest, she threw it on and quickly checked herself in the mirror for the hundredth time and went out of the tent._

"_We're coming in too hot" Saul exclaimed, looking at the old man, "we're going to burn up!"_

"_No we're not," Adama calmly said._

_The Raptor moaned at the speed it was going as they hit the atmosphere with such force, Saul was sure they were going to die, but the Admiral still pressed the stick forward._

"_You're nuts, Bill for the love of any Gods you believe in please-"Saul stopped short when he saw a massive rock dead in front of them "BILL!" Adama dropped one wing of the raptor and made a sharp left away from the path of the mountain. _

"_You shitting your pants yet Tigh?" a hint of laughter came from Adama. Saul on the other hand was not impressed but before he could say anything to his superior and friend Adama was dodging mountain after mountain at an incredible speed._

"_Ellen, it's good to see you!" Laura exclaimed._

_Ellen Tigh was not her favourite person in the entire galaxy, but having no friends of her own and really no one to talk too besides Tory, Ellen was turning out to be the next best thing; she get all the latest gossip's and who's who from her; it made Laura feel like a person again. _

_It was through Ellen she started meeting other people around New Caprica. For awhile no one would talk to Laura until she found out through Ellen that a lot of people were scared of her, 'something to do with still having the authority of throwing people out of air locks,' Laura thought grinning. When people realized she was the new teacher, they were timid at first for bring their children to the former President, but the children would come running home to their tents with smiles on their faces, exclaiming that, 'Miss. Roslin was the best teacher ever'. That was more than enough for any parent; to see their children's smiling faces for the first time in years having fun in school, how could any parent deny that._

"_Morning Laura, come to see Bill?" Ellen asked._

_Laura stalled for a second, unsure really what to say._

"_Oh Laura, it's not like it's new news, lots of people know you like him, heck Saul and I have known for awhile ever since the last time you saw him, you were both devastated to leave each other, to go your separate ways, you would be asking me if I heard from Saul and if Bill was doing ok almost every day for months!"_

_Laura's face grew bright red, as red as her dress, she tried to hide it but Ellen grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her towards her, "Honey, there's really nothing to hide, just try and enjoy yourself you need a man in your life, it's either that or I start putting men at your tent door again." _

_Laura laughed and nodded, "Thank you Ellen."_

"_Now where are those men- AH!" Both ladies screamed and crouched to the ground, from the sound of the Raptor that had gone supersonic and thus creating a massive boom that was heard throughout tent city. The Raptor went over their heads at an incredible speed as it barrel rolled through the sky and then turned sharply back to the landing area where Ellen, Laura and various marines waited._

"_Gods damn it Bill Adama, scaring the shit out of me!" Ellen cried clearly not amused._

_Laura looked at Ellen standing back wrapping her red shall around her, "how did you know its Adama flying?"_

"_Cause there's only one man I know that can fly as fast and as crazy as that and that's William 'Husker' Adama."_

_Laura was going to ask about the name 'Husker' but thought it better to wait and just ask the man himself._

"_You ok?"_

"_Does it look like I'm ok?"_

"_It looks like you just shitted yourself."_

_Both men looked at each other and laughed. Adama flew over Tent City with such grace and speed, anyone outside would have stopped and stared at the Raptor flying over head. Adama spotted the landing zone and quickly pressed some buttons and slowed the Raptor down. Adama had only been to the city once to drop off Tory and Laura on New Caprica, he never once stayed longer than a few hours, let alone a day; a day he would very much enjoy._

"_Well look at that," Adama said cheerfully landing the Raptor, "you lived!"_

_Saul had that look on his face, the look of 'I'm going to punch you in the face, but I can't because you're the Admiral so I'm going to look pissed' look. Adama once again laughed unbuckled himself from the pilot seat and headed to the Raptor door._

_The Raptor door opened slowly, Bill spotted Ellen and Laura they both stood waiting just outside the landing area, Bill wanted nothing more than to run to her in that moment, instead he turned around quickly and looked at his friend who slowly got out of the co-pilot seat, by the time he turned around he was instead greeted by Gaeta. _

"_Mr. Gaeta," The Admiral said, Adama was trying desperately to get the annoyance out of his voice, after all the young man was blocking his view of Laura._

"_Admiral, it's good to see you."_

"_I take it you're not here to say the meeting has been cancelled?" Saul asked stepping out of the Raptor._

"_I'm afraid not Colonel Tigh, the president wishes to speak to you as soon as you landed."_

_Saul mumbled under his breath and turned to Bill who just stepped out of the Raptor._

"_Mr. Gaeta surely we can have a moment to reunite with our friends and family that have waited for us this morning?"_

"_I'm sorry Admiral, it's out of the question, these security officers will escort you to the president," Gaeta paused and under a whisper added, "I wish I could Admiral, I even pleaded with him but he was adamant about seeing you."_

_Adama sighed, looked to Tigh telling him they had no choice with a single glance, and then back to Gaeta, "lead the way."_

_Gaeta signalled the security officers and began to escort the Admiral and XO away from the Raptor. _

_Adama didn't once look at Roslin._

"_What's going on?"Ellen asked Laura, she herself had no idea, but out of nowhere were a squad of Baltars detail escorting Adama and Tigh._

_Roslin watched Bill's happy demeanour change to concrete Admiral in a matter of seconds, whatever Gaeta had said, he was not happy about, nor was Saul, even from where she was standing she knew something was wrong. She watched them both leave, Laura tried desperately to get Adama to glance at her even for a second, just to see if he acknowledged she was even there... he never did. Instead he and Saul just walked past them without a glance._


	11. Chapter 11: Not the President anymore

**Chapter 11: Not the President anymore.**

_It was 10:30 and Laura was in school teaching her students about proportions and ratios. _

_Laura looked back up at the clock again, it was 10:31 and there was still no sign of Bill or Tigh._

_With Tory and Maya's help they managed to stick with the task assigned, teaching the children. Laura tried hard not to let her thoughts wander, it was however very hard when she was discussing with the children proportions and ratios, and using models of ships such as the Galactica as examples._

"_Now who can guess the ratio size of the model ship of Galactica to the actual Galactica?" Laura stood in front of the class, holding the model in her hands, "Yes Andrew?"_

"_How big is the Galactica?" the young boy asked sitting in the front desk. _

_Laura stepped towards him and replied, "Well it's very big it's about 500 meters long." _

"_Actually it's more like 615 meters long," a strong masculine voice came from the back of the classroom, Laura looked up to meet the gaze of Admiral William Adama. His cobalt eyes meeting her soft green ones in a heavy gaze filled with a need neither one had no choice but deny, at least for now._

"_Bill," Laura whispered, covering her shocked expression with her hand._

"_ADMIRAL!" the children cried happily, the children leapt from their chairs and rushed to see him, each child grabbing at his hands or at his uniform trying to get his attention, all Bill could do was watch the children pine for his attention smiling._

"_My name is Emily," one child said._

"_My name is Aaron," another one said._

"_I want to be just like you," another cried out._

"_Can I be like you too?" a little girl asked._

_Bill smiled at her and knelt down, gingerly putting his hands over her small shoulders and said, "you can be whatever you want to be, don't let anyone else tell you otherwise."_

_Maya and Tory noticed that Laura had not once moved from her spot after hearing Bill's voice and still had her hand over her mouth. _

"_All right children," Tory announced getting up from the chair in the front of the room, "Time for recess!"_

_Within seconds all the children ran away from Adama, passed Roslin and out the tent door, hollering to be outside. Bill slowly got up off his knees and looked towards Laura._

"_We will be outside if you need anything," announced Maya who held a small bundle in her arms, walking out of the tent with Tory. _

"_Hello Laura."_

_Laura dropped her hand from her mouth and quietly said, "Hello Admiral."_

_Bill smiled at the use of his title and walked over slowly, "It's just Bill right now," he whispered. Bill stopped a few feet in front of her, not knowing what to say or do._

_A single tear went down Laura's cheek, she desperately wished it to disappear, but it was too late, they had once again locked gazes, and he saw all the emotions and feeling through her eyes in a single moment. Bill took the last couple of steps towards Laura and wrapped his arms around her securely. Laura instantly gripped on to his uniform then wrapped her arms around his neck, they both buried their faces in each other necks, wanting nothing more than to never let go. _

"_I missed you," he whispered into her creamy skin._

"_I've missed you too," she whispered back trying to fight the tears down._

_Adama slowly released Laura, and smiled down at her. Laura smiled back blinking away the unshed tears, as she did so, she could feel Bill slowly pull away further, but grabbed his uniform tightly and brought him back to her so her cheek could rest on his shoulder. Adama chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around her again, feeling her head nuzzle in__closer to his chest. _

"_I'm not going anywhere," he whispered._

"_Not yet," Laura squeezed him tightly to her; it had been so long since they have seen each other and she had missed him terribly, "What took you so long?"_

"_As in this morning or the last couple of months?"_

"_Both."_

"_It's been busy, trying to juggle so many jobs, trying to prioritize what we should do first; it's quieting down though which is good."_

"_And this morning, I saw you but Baltar's goons took you and Saul away before we could do anything."_

"_I know I'm sorry, I saw a glimpse of you but Baltar wanted an audience with Saul and I earlier than expected."_

_Laura released Bill, when he mentioned Baltar; she strode away from him and retreated to her small desk. Knowing they weren't partners or each other's confidents destroyed her a little each time. 'It should be me and him discussing about the fleet not Baltar and him._

_Adama instantly saw the change in her, she moved away from him as if she found out he was a cylon. One thing remained the same, she would always retreat to her desk, before it was her presidential desk; now it was a school teacher's desk. _

"_He wanted to discuss about building a detention center instead of a school first, he was adamant about building a detention center for Gods know what reason. He wanted to know if he would have the military's backing."_

"_What did you say?" Laura asked, her back still turned away from him. _

"_What do you think I said Laura?" Bill stepped towards her desk so he was directly behind her, "I told him he would not have the backing of the military at all; the school must be built first, he would only have my backing on the school to be built for our children first before anything else."_

_Laura stood still letting his words come over her, "He was pissed, pissed off that I was still supporting you, but who else would I support, he may be the President Laura, but you are my equal."_

_Laura turned around and looked at Bill, he was being honest and sincere and above all it was affection that burned through his eyes and nothing else. Before Laura could say anything the children stampeded in with Tory and Maya close behind. _

"_I should go and let you teach, I'll be around the dancing stage, Saul and Ellen are going to meet me there for a drink, seeing that I'm off duty and all, I'll be there waiting for you," Bill reached for her hand squeezed it gently, turned, said goodbye to the children and left._


	12. Chapter 12: Unfinished Business

**Chapter 12: Unfinished Business**

'It's dirt, no, no it's sand, no, no it's alluvial deposits,' Bill had kicked off his boots and socks and sat barefoot letting the coarse material run through his toes and onto his uniform. "It's solid," he whispered to the air, Bill picked up a hand full of sand and let it run through his fingers.

The way the sand slipped through his fingers reminded him of what he had let slip in his own life; lives, lives of soldiers, of a son long gone, of a wife he didn't deserve, of a women he'll never have by his side ever again, and now most important the chance to be with Laura.

'No, that's the one thing I won't see slip away from me, I won't let her slip away we'll figure things out, now that she isn't president and things are quieting down, things will get easier and we can spend time together,' Bill closed his eyes bathing in the warmth of the sun, 'that's if she'll even have me...Bill Adama for frak sakes don't start doubting yourself now, not after the way she looked at you this morning...' Bill opened his eyes and looked around and laughed, "Great just fraking great I'm having a conversation with myself," he let out another low chuckle and grabbed another hand full of sand, while digging his feet further into it.

"There you are," Laura exclaimed walking over to him with the biggest grin he had ever seen plastered on her face, "didn't expect to find you playing in the sand."

"It's not sand, its alluvial deposits, this used to be the river mouth," he watched her slowly sink down beside him, their eyes catching the other in another one of their gazes, 'oh if gazes could talk,' Adama thought.

"And you just had to take off your shoes and play in the alluvial deposits," Laura purred her shoulder firmly against his, "how romantic."

They smiled at each other and directed their gazes somewhere else, anywhere other than each other; both too afraid of figuring out the key to the secret language their gazes could bestow on the other if they stared any longer.

"That's a nice color on you," Bill whispered, taking his gaze off the horizon and on to Laura's dress, his eyes causally looked down to her feet then back up her dress until they stopped at her cleavage. She caught where his gazed landed and grinned when he quickly looked away, catching her look as he did, knowing he was caught in the act.

'Men,' Laura pulled her wrap around her a little tighter confirming to Bill that she had indeed caught him in the act, "thank you," she said not letting any hint of the fact come into her voice.

'I'm an idiot,' Adama couldn't bear to look at her, not after doing that, 'I'm suppose to respect her, not look at her like that and think primal thoughts about her!' Adama sighed and let the moment pass.

"It's good to see you, Laura."

Laura smiled and patted his shoulder, silently letting him know it was ok, **"**You too, Bill." They looked towards each other relishing the feeling of being near each other, and then back towards the horizon.

"I'm sorry about earlier, about our discussion about Baltar, it's just I've-"

"I know Laura, me too, I've missed being by your side too, sometimes I can't help thinking every time I'm waiting in Colonial One that it's going to be you who pops out from the curtains, and I'm disappointed every time it's not you."

Laura smiled at him, and removed her hand from his shoulder so she could reposition it around his arm. Bill smiled warmly at her, at the new closeness from her, 'it's one thing to embrace someone it's another to sit beside someone and be completely open to each other both physically and emotionally.'

"Where are Tigh and Ellen?" Laura asked.

"When I got to the bar near the stage they weren't there, ran into Starbuck though, they told her to tell me they were going to be in their tent for a while," Adama tried to hide his grin but failed miserably when Laura looked at him.

Laura rolled her eyes and smiled, "I see, well I guess I have you all to myself then."

"I guess you do Ms. Roslin."

"In that case let's get a drink!" Laura got up and reached down for Bill's hands, he grabbed her hands and slowly got up; he bent down to grab his shoes and socks in one hand. The other hand had Laura's firmly grasped in it.

"I should only have one; I have to go back on duty for an hour for the ceremony."

"Oh, okay," Laura grabbed the two drinks off the bar and walked to a bench looking over the dance floor. Adama plopped down his shoes onto the ground and took the glass of ambrosia from Laura.

"Are you coming to the ceremony?" he asked before taking a swig of his drink.

Laura shook her head and swallowed some of the ambrosia. Bill didn't have to ask why she wouldn't be there, after all she did hate coming down here in the first place, thought it was a bad idea to settle. Bill couldn't agree more but in his position couldn't do anything, after all Baltar was the boss.

"Where do you want to meet after the ceremony?"

"Behind the stage my tent is just a few tents' down; I'll meet you there?"

"Sounds good," Bill downed the last of his ambrosia, and began to put his shoes and socks on and fixed his hair before standing, "how do I look?"

Laura smiled and stood up, signalling him to come closure, she reached towards his chest and ran her hands down him until she reached the middle she began to button the last four buttons to his uniform.

"Oh, ya forgot about that," he smiled at her.

Laura smiled back as she buttoned the last one up without removing her gaze from his cobalt eyes, "There now you look like an Admiral," 'My Admiral'.

"Thanks, I'll see you in an hour," he squeezed her hands gently that still lay over his uniform buttons. He turned and once again walked away from her.

Laura downed the last of her drink before leaving the dancing area, heading for home. She wanted to clean, 'no ,needed to clean'. She cleaned from top to bottom she made sure the bed was made neatly and looked 'inviting....gods Laura get a grip...' she also made sure her closes were neatly put away in her chest at the foot of the bed. And that several extra blankets sat folded on top of her wooden chest.

"There you are," Bill Adama whispered into Laura's ear, he had sneaked up on her with two glasses of ambrosia and managed not to spill a drop or make a sound until he was a breath away.

"Gods Bill I didn't hear you," Laura smiled up at him and looked down towards what he was carrying, "oh and he comes baring gifts."

Bill handed her drink and stood by her side smiling.

"How was the ceremony?"

"Boring."

Laura laughed and took a sip of the ambrosia.

"Wished I spent the hour with you..." Bill let the statement fall off his lips quietly not knowing her reaction.

"Me too, however while you were doing your "_thing", _I managed to get these,_" _Laura produced from her other hand 2 small rolled up cigarettes.

"I didn't know you were a smoker Ms. Roslin," Adama took one of the cigarettes.

"I'm not these are different, the plant grows around here, I've tried a bit decided I should save them for a special occasion."

Bill smiled and reached down in his pocket for his father's lighter, he lit hers first then his own, they both took a drag and sighed happily, 'finally we can relax,' Bill smiled letting several moments of comfortable silence past between them.

"Laura I want you to know-"

"Admiral Adama!" 'Oh gods,' Laura and Bill quickly hid their joints behind their backs.

"Mr. Gaeta, how are you?" Adama took a swig of his drink trying not to look annoyed; while Laura took a longer one thinking of how perfect Gaeta's timing had been today.

"I'm doing well sir, hello Miss. Roslin."

"Hello Gaeta," Laura said politely standing closure to Adama, trying to send the simple message of 'piss off!' but Gaeta being Gaeta didn't get it.

"I just wanted to tell you Admiral, that once again I'm sorry about what happened this morning, it was not my intention to march you down to Colonial One, but President Baltar was adamant. I do realize you had other plans, and I just wanted to say sorry once again and thank you for being co-operative, I know Baltar can be a little, well paranoid."

"A little!?" Laura exclaimed, trying desperately to control her emotions and her thoughts on that weasel of a man, but before she could say anything else, Bill's hand that held his joint slowly went behind her back and gently nudged her signalling for her not to say anything else.

"That being so Mr. Gaeta, Baltar wanting to build a detention center before a school, would lead anyone thinking he's more than a little paranoid, that being said I'm glad the school is going ahead first," Adama took another swig.

"We've had our share of setbacks to be sure, but um I'm confident with our new development plan we should have the infrastructure to be able to deal with any unforeseen -- excuse me sir. The finance minister, be back in a moment."

"Go ahead."

Gaeta quickly took off drink in hand in the direction of the minister leaving Laura and Bill alone chuckling.

"Oh, my Gods," Laura took out her joint and began giggling; "I thought he'd never leave."

"He's a good kid," Bill removed his hand from Laura's back and took a long drag of his joint. Bill couldn't help but notice Laura moving closure to him smiling, her gaze heavy on his face.

"You say this stuff grows around here?" Bill asked before taking another swig of the ambrosia still in his hand.

"Yes," Laura whispered turning away from Bill trying desperately to distract herself from the man who stood beside her 'Gods what am I doing'. Laura fought to find the words to distract them from each other, and quickly remembered the lake, "In the mountains north of here there's this little stream that comes down into this lake the water is so clear it's like looking through glass; I'm thinking of building a cabin."

Adama let her words slowly sink in, 'She's accepted staying, with or without me, she's planning to stay for the long term,' Adama and Roslin both took swigs of Ambrosia.

'He must think me mad for staying,' Laura tries to stifle a laugh realizing what Bill might think of her, 'a women that can't make up her own mind whether she wants to stay or go,' she thought.

Bill throws his joint to the ground and sighs deeply, "It's good."

"Mmm, it is good," Laura smiled, 'To be with you.'


	13. Chapter 13: In your eyes

**Chapter 13: In your eyes**

"Ok show me." Bill got up from his spot in the sand; they had been sitting and drinking quietly talking candidly about the planet.

"Show you what?"

"Your future cabin."

Laura laughed, "Bill it's quite a ways away."

"So?"

Laura opened her mouth to reply, but decided against it instead she drank the last of the ambrosia from her glass got up from the sand, and grabbed Bill's hand.

"It's this way Admiral," both smiled at one another before Laura started leading the way, with Bill in toe.

"It's amazing up here isn't it?"

"It is," Bill looked around there was a massive clearing; in the middle of the clearing was the lake and the stream that fed into it, "it's a bit gruelling to get up here though, don't you think?"

"I figured not a lot of people will come up here for that reason, it's nice and quiet, and we can be left alone-" Laura stopped mid-sentence, realising what she had just said, 'Oh gods,' she turned to Bill hoping he didn't catch her slip.

He did.

Bill smiled at her and reached for her hand, "We?"

Laura looked like a kid who just got caught with her hand in the cookie jar, "Um, I..."

"How about you show me the cabin; where's the front door?"

Laura moved passed him trying desperately not to look embarrassed, "Um this would be the front door; the stairs that lead to the master bedroom would be here."

Bill watched Laura intently as she explained, where everything would be, watching how she would get excited about her future kitchen, about the large fire place parallel to the love seat, about the deck that would be adjacent to the master bedroom.

"So what's right here, the rest of the deck, the bathroom?" Bill asked, he was standing somewhere in the middle of the cabin.

"Um no," Laura walked over to him so she was at his side, "this is where the bed is going to be."

"Oh," Bill said shyly.

"Ya," Laura walked away from him, trying to get away from the awkwardness of their emotions.

Laura moved towards the giant rock that lay near the stream, she perched herself up on it and looked towards the west, the sun was setting giving the lake and the stream a beautiful orange glow. She could hear Bill navigate his way through the thick brush towards her.

"Beautiful isn't it, Bill?"

Bill smiled at her, as she tore her eyes away from the setting sun and let her gaze settle on him, in an instant both realized that there was no getting away from their emotions, their feelings for each other, they will always be there, just as long as they were together.

And they longed to be together.

"It is beautiful," he whispered just a breath away from her.

"You're not even looking Bill; look at the lake, isn't-"

"I know...I'm looking at something much more beautiful."

It took a moment for her to realize what he was talking about, what he was looking at, until she caught his heavy gaze, a gaze that spoke a thousand words, but she only heard one, 'Beautiful'. Before she could respond to him, he gently cupped her face in his hand and took his other hand and rested on her wrist which was resting on her lap the only thing keeping them apart was her knees.

"You're beautiful," he whispered.

Laura bit her lip, not knowing what to say all she can do was smile at him, for she was completely lost for words.

"This place is amazing Laura, it's perfect for you."

"I had hoped it would be perfect for us..." she whispered looking down towards her feet.

Bill still had his hand over her cheek; he raised her face towards him so there eyes could meet. He smiled at her and ever so slowly leaned over and kissed her cheek. When he moved back he saw a wide eyed smirking Laura.

It wasn't the answer she was looking for, but it was enough for now. Bill grabbed her hand gave it a squeezed, took her by the waist and helped her down from the rock. Her head gently lay against his shoulder as he escorted her away from their future home.

Bill and Laura reached tent city, the forty minute walk didn't seem long enough, they had talked, laughed, told each other stories of their past lives, told each other their secrets, all the while Laura and Bill held each other's waist never wanting to let go.

"Well we're back, where you wanna go now?"

"My place," She low whispered into his ear.

Laura and Bill made their way through Tent City without gathering too much attention; sure there were the occasional prying eyes and gaping faces. But they kept walking through the small pockets of crowds like it was nothing. When they finally reached Laura's tent, she pulled back the tent "door" and Bill walked inside.

'It smells like lavender and vanilla; it smells like her,' Bill looked around, everything was neat and tidy, there was a small wooden chair and a small table on one side. On the other side was a cot and a chest; folded on top were some blankets. Near the entrance of the tent was a burrow with various candles and idols. Beside the burrow was the entrance to her little kitchen and from where he stood the bathroom.

Laura moved passed him and reached over to the small wooden table that housed her journal that she wrote in daily. Also on the table was the oil lamp, she lit it quickly and turned to Bill, she watched him intently looking over the small tent.

"It's nothing like your quarters but it works for me, a small kitchen a place to sleep, that's all I need."

"Its fine, it's not like its permanent or anything, I'll have you out of here and in our cabin soon enough."

Laura cocked an eye brow and smiled at him across the room, "Our?"

"Yes our; if I'm building it I better be staying in it."

"Oh and just where will you be staying, cause there's no room for a second bedroom in my cabin, Mr. Adama."

Bill crossed the room until he was toe to toe with her, his hands gently rested on her waste, "where ever you'll have me."

'I'll have you on ever surface in our cabin including the kitchen' Laura smiled up at him pushing the wicked thoughts in the small compartment of her mind marked 'fantasy', "I think we can figure something out."

"Good, so Miss. Roslin, what does one do at nine o'clock at night?"

"Look at the stars."


	14. Chapter 14: Need

**Chapter 14: Need**

"_Back on Colonial One I grew so tired of looking at the stars through that window. Now at night I go outside... stare, stare." Adama took a drag of his joint, as he listened to her soothing voice. They both lay shoulder to shoulder just outside Laura's back tent door._

_Adama exhaled the smoke letting out a sigh and at the same time began to sing, "ever see a little," Laura shifted closure one hand under her head the other clutching her own joint across her stomach, "before the dawn of my light got a women by a stream, going show her all my dreams."_

_Laura tries to stifle a laugh, but fails miserable "what the hell is that?"_

"_Pilot friend of mine use to sing it in the cockpit all the time," Bill raised his joint to his mouth in mid thought, "what was his name...Wan!_

_Laura swallowed a laugh before replying, "Wan. It's nice."_

"_Wan Kalvin," Bill takes another drag from his joint._

"_Is this really it Bill; is this how we're going to spend all the rest of our days?"_

_Bill turns to her slowly and looks at the side of her face, a small smile crosses her lips, whether it was because of the joint, or the company, or both he'll never know. _

"_Hm?"_

_Bill continued to stare until Laura quickly cheated a glance at him, barley moving her head. Their eyes locked for a fraction of a second before resuming their stare of the night sky._

_Laura shivered in the cool night air it was getting late, she could tell by the soft wind that lightly went across her dress chilling her body. Regardless of the beauty of the red dress it did little for keeping the warmth in. Laura tried not shiver against Bill too much, she did not want him to insist on moving back inside the tent, if they moved inside that would then mean he would eventually leave, 'the longer we stay out here, the longer I'll have him'._

_She shivered against him involuntary. _

"_Laura your freezing aren't you?" _

"_No," she lied between chattering teeth._

"_Laura..."_

"_I just don't want to move away from you, I just want to stay here with you," she quietly stated._

_Bill smiled and flicked the joint away from him before grabbing Laura by the waste and turning her on her side. He gently nudged closure to her so she could let her head rest over his strong shoulder. Bill still laid on his back, but with one arm around her waist the other on top of her shoulder rubbing it gently to warm her._

"_How about now?"_

_She smiled at him, one of those gorgeous smiles that made him melt for her even more. Bill tenderly removed his hand from her shoulder, and moved his hand from her waist to the small of her back warming her there. She curled up closure to him letting her small hand relax between the side of his stomach and her._

"_You know, maybe we should just enjoy this."_

_Adama looked down at her and huskily replied, "I am."_

_She choose her next words carefully, trying to show her true affection and ultimately her intention towards Bill, 'I want him to stay' "No, no I mean enjoy being here on this planet, as long as it last, I mean maybe the Cylons come back, maybe they don't. But for now, right now, we got a break; maybe we should embrace it, live the life that we've got, while we got it, and embrace this world and this life and see what that brings us." _

_She could feel the change in him almost immediately, something she had said made him think and it wasn't about her, she knew she struck a nerve by the way he relaxed his grip on her back._

"_I've got people that want to get off the ship, move down here."_

_Laura could feel his pulse quicken under her ear, to even acknowledge his fleet was leaving, his family was leaving must be heart breaking. Laura gently placed her hand over Bills heart, "Can't say I blame them, I mean what are you going to do, are you going to keep them up there, like prisoners, riding around in circles all night all day, waiting for the apocalypse?"_

_Adama turned his head gently towards Laura as she snuggled against him more, "The apocalypse has happened once before."_

_Laura breathed out a "yeah" and continued, "and there's nothing you can do to stop it Bill, not then not now. Let's get real, let's get real, Cylons come back we're dead, diseases strikes we're dead, earthquake, volcano, hurricane, today tomorrow, five years from now, it's- and you know what I'm saying? Life's a bitch and then you die."_

_Laura and Bill laughed, not only at the statement that was made but at each other, realising just how stoned they truly were. Laura nudged closure against his shoulder, a smile plastered on her face that was equally resounding of his smile. Even when he rubbed his eyes he looked adorable._

_Between fits of giggles she replied, "No, no, no, no I think, I'm serious, I mean I think that, I think that we should all look at every moment of everyday day from now on, as borrowed time and, people should live the lives they want to live before it's over. Let's stop spending the little time we have left here worrying about when it's going to end."_

_Laura removed her hand that had slipped between them and gently moved it to rub her hand against his beating heart, all the while looking up at him and smiling, hoping that Bill understood the meaning of her words._

_He did._

_Adama lowered his gaze to her as she in turn snuggled her way into his shoulder meeting his gorgeous blue eyes. He pressed his cheek against her forehead acknowledging her words quietly. She smiles slightly, closes her eyes and then looks back up at the stars._

_All the while clutching at his uniform to where his heart lay._

"_You know, when I was pretty damn sure I was retiring, all I really wanted was a quiet place to lay my head, and be with my family, even then I knew it would be a lot of work, between me and Lee at the time, but that's all I wanted."_

"_What about you and Carolanne?" Laura asked innocently._

_Bill scrunched up his nose at the mention of his ex-wife's name, " she was getting married, just before the attack; I don't think I would have wanted to get back together with her anyways...besides I had more family then just Lee to concentrate on."_

"_Oh, and who might that be?" she asked, curiosity evident in her voice._

"_I have a daughter-"Bill stated._

_Laura laughed, "Starbuck," it was more of a statement then a question; after all she knew they were close. _

"_...biological or not she is mine," he whispered into her hair, as she snuggled more into him before he continued, "and I had a niece."_

"_A niece?" Laura's head popped up from Bill's shoulder, and looked down upon him, in utter shock._

"_Um hum; her name was Rachel, she was my only niece," Bill calmly stated, reaching up to tuck several pieces of her auburn hair behind her ear. _

"_From Carolanne's side of the family?" Laura asked blankly, she was shocked that Bill did have other family then Kara and Lee. _

"_No my side, her mother is my...was my..." Bill fell quiet, and removed his hand from her cheek, and looked away from her._

"_Bill?" Laura asked quietly propping herself up, placing her hand gently on his cheek, and turning him gently in her direction._

"_Can we talk about something else...this...this is a little too depressing for such an occasion," Emotion etched in his voice, if it wasn't evident in his voice it was certainly evident in his eyes, Laura noted that his wonderful navy blue eyes were darker than usual, she's seen it twice before, once when she had forced him to leave Starbuck on the planet, the pain in his eyes mixed with loss was heartbreaking to see. The second time was when he was so full of rage and contempt for her when he had thrown her in the brig not so long ago._

_Attempting to change the subject, for she didn't want to think of the past, of the brig, of their torn partnership that they took for granted, only to be brought together again, then torn apart without either of their permission, and of her cancer that robbed her of what little life she had left; she smiled down at him placed her hands on either side of his face and let her hair fall gracefully, becoming a canopy over him, "and what occasion would that be?"_

"_Being with the women I love..." he whispered before he gripped her waist, and quickly rolled her onto her back, his torso pressing against hers, while one leg tangled with one of hers, how it got there he'll never know, it didn't matter because in one swift motion, he claimed her, with a searing kiss, that put their first kiss to shame. _

_It was hard and passionate and filled with a love that Laura had never known till now; she in turn kissed him just as hard and just as passionately, until they both broke for air. Bill inhaled quickly before nibbling against her jaw, he didn't want to wait for his breath to catch back up with him, he had all he ever needed lying in his arms._

_Laura's on the other hand, was partially in shock and partially in awe. Shocked that he had pinned her to the ground, using his own body and at the same time kissing her fiercely all in one fluid motion; and in awe simply that he was indeed kissing her._

_Laura took several moments to not only get her breathing back but to focus, but became loss in the sensation of him all over again while he nipped away at her jaw much more firmly._

_Laura's hands snaked around his neck directing him back up to her own lips; he more than willingly obliged, and began to kiss her with just as much passion as the last kiss. Laura gently brought her tongue to gently sweep across his lower lip and as if on cue, he opened to her, letting their tongues dance for the first time. _

_Laura moaned at the taste of him, as her tongue dance over his then under, wanting to taste all that he was willing to offer. Bill broke the kiss again, not for the need of oxygen but to change the pace, this time he kissed her swollen hungry mouth softly, just like their very first kiss back on Colonial One, but with a little more intensity and over a longer period of time; until he had no other choice but to let her mouth go._

"_Mmm Bill..." Laura opened her eyes, to stare as his gorgeous blue ones; his eyes had changed from dark blue laced with pain, to a darker blue laced with lust. Lust for her. Laura couldn't help but smile up at him._

_He smiled back at her watching her open her eyes too look at him, it took his breath away; those gorgeous green eyes that left him weak in the knees every time. _

"_Hi," he whispered against her mouth, steeling a light kiss._

"_Mmm hi," Laura wrapped her arms tighter around his neck so he could lay his forehead against her own, "that was different."_

_Bill smile widened revealing his perfect white teeth, "well that's one word for it; I was actually thinking of the word needed."_

"_Gods was it ever needed," they laughed in union, just before she began to nip at his stubble jaw._

"_Laura?" he whispered, his voice filled with lust. _

"_Yes Bill?" she asked between nips, before staring into his eyes._

"_I love you."_


	15. Chapter 15: Confessions and a Marriage

**Chapter 15:** **Confessions and a Marriage**

A million thoughts and images ran through Laura's mind; him, her; a cabin, their cabin; husband, wife; lover, soul mate; children, his children, their family; a home, their home; three simple words that could change so much if she let them.

"I've always loved you Laura," he whispered again his mouth a breath away from hers.

There was that word again, there were those words again.

"I want to embrace this world, and this life; I want to live Laura. I want to build our cabin, I want to spend whatever days we have left together, whether the cylons come back or not, I want to spend... I need to spend the rest of my days with you, you and our cabin."

"I..." Laura didn't know what to say, the man she loved more than she ever let on, wanted to be with her, 'no, no, needs to be with me...Gods Laura say something!' Laura opened her mouth but not a sound came out, instead she grabbed Bill by the back of the neck and kissed him with all her emotion that she couldn't give voice to.

It in turn caught him off guard, but immediately recovered, kissing her with equal vigour, until the need for oxygen was too great that they had to stop again.

"I'm tired of waiting Laura," Bill whispered huskily over her, "I'm tired of waiting for our turn to be happy. I'm tired of hoping that it will turn out for the best and let fate, or the gods or whatever it maybe to deicide our destiny; I know what I want in my future, and it's always been you, it's been you for so long," he kissed her soundly, letting his hands wash over her with a cascade of touches and caresses.

"Are you sure it's not the alcohol talking...or the fact that we are incredibly stoned, that's making you say this?" Laura asked between kisses, surprising herself for blurting out anything.

Bill laughed, "No Laura, it's because I do love you, I would have said it even if we weren't stoned, or had too much to drink; if anything I think it just loosened me up." Laura laughed, as she watched Bill resume his absent minded caressing of her exposed skin.

"It's just...today you made me realize what I want, what I wanted for so long; it was you Laura. I missed you the moment I let you come here, and every day I'm left sitting in my quarters wishing that you were with me and how I should have never let you go; and now I see how you managed to carry on living, creating a home for yourself, becoming a teacher, planning out your future...I want to be in your future Laura, I want your dreams to be our dreams...cause...because I honestly don't think I could live without you..."

Laura's breath was taken away by his confession, as her eyes filled with tears that gently streamed down her face; 'I love this man, I love him I love him I love him I love him' the mantra continued to play in her head as she watch Bill gently kiss her tears away. Laura cupped his cheek in her hand and notice how Bill gently nuzzled into it before looking into her tear filled eyes.

He was home.

"Bill..." Laura felt lost in the raw sea of emotion that were his eyes, without thinking she let the words her heart held for so long spill forward letting them wash over him like what his eyes were doing to her.

" All my dreams of the future, of the cabin, secretively involved you, I could not even begin to live if I don't have you here with me, I've never felt so alive, so wanted until you came here this morning. I want to feel like this every day, I want to live every day, I want you William Adama...because I love you." She continued to look up at Bill with new tears in her eyes, not a word was uttered by him instead he smiled down at her; gently lowered his head down; and kissed her exactly as he had when she promoted him. But this was a different type of promotion; they had gone from friends to lovers.

This was the best promotion they could ever ask for.

They had laid there staring at each other, memorizing every detail, every scar, every line, all the while stealing kisses as they touched. He still laid half on top of her, one hand still firmly on her waist the other caressing her face, while one leg curled with one of hers. She could barley feel the weight of him, just the wonderful warmth that radiated from him, like him she gently stroked the lines of his face with one hand the other wrapped up into his hair, while one of her legs laid tangled with his and the other was bent at the knee pressing firmly against his side.

"So what do we do now?" It was the first coherent sentence she had made since his confession.

"I think, I'll scoop you up into my arms, carry you into your tent, lay you down and..."

"And?" She asked innocently, a grin plastered to her face as she toyed with his bangs.

"That's as far as my thinking has gotten...side of effects of the joint mixed with alcohol...I think." He said sheepishly, before he soundly kissed her trying to redeem himself.

Laura giggled into his mouth, "well I think, when you lay me down on my cot, you cuddle up with me and we discuss our plan of action."

Bill cocked an eye brow obviously confused.

"Our plan of action being we discuss when you're coming down to stay here permanently... with me" she beamed, kissing him happily at the sheer thought of him staying.

"Ahh...yes we should do that." Laura laughed but stopped abruptly when Bill got up, and in one swift motion scooped her up in his arms and carried her to her tent.

"I'll resign, I'll give up my rank, and I'll give up Galactica, the Military, everything, so I can be with you." He held her tight in his arms lying on his side in her cot wearing his boxers and tanks; she wore her silk creamy night dress.

"How long will that take?" she asked quietly. Laura lay on her side her back firmly pressed against his strong chest one hand around his hands in the middle of her waist the other rest gently on his cheek as she stared up at him.

"3 weeks...it will give me enough time to tell Lee, promote a couple of people, get Saul thrown down here, make sure Galactica and its crew are going to be ok, then I'll tell Baltar I'm done ...I'll hand him my pins the same day I tell him."

"It sounds so easy."

"It will be Laura I promise...in the mean time I have a lot to do before I give up my pins...after all I have to make sure the school goes ahead before a detention center does... I don't want my lover working in a tent, in the dead of winter."

Laura smiled before she gently took her hand and reached behind his neck dragging his head down for a chaste kiss, "Call me that again." She asked.

Bill chuckled lightly before answering her, "Lover."

"Mmm, I can get use to that...if you're going to be making sure it goes ahead would that mean you will be visiting?" Laura asked.

"Yes...every Wednesday is my conference call to the president...so next Wednesday instead of a conference call, I'll come down to see him, have our meeting and then stay with you for the rest of the night...how's that?"

Laura smiled and kissed him again, effectively giving her answer, "So every Wednesday I'll see you?"

"Yes."

"And we will have dinner-"

"And I'll pick you up from school-"

"You don't want to be discreet about this?" Laura asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"No, not really, as long as Baltar and his cabinet of people don't know until I hand him my pins, then its fine...I'm sure your busting at the seams to tell Tory."

Laura laughed before replying, "I am."

Bill smiled and gently nipped and kissed her neck before resting his head on her pillow, Laura relished in the warmth and feeling of him, it had been so long since she felt this type of warmth, this type of love, she savoured it, encouraged it, she let it wash over her like a blanket. It didn't take her long to find herself being lulled to sleep by Bills steady breathing.

She whispered an ,"I love you," before closing her eyes and snuggling more into him, hoping she would dream of nothing but him and their new life together.

Laura was awoken by the steady knocking of her metal frame tent, someone wanted to see her...and she was damn sure that someone would be dead once she got through with them. She did not in any way, shape or form wanted to be disturbed; on any other day fine...but Bill was here, he was right here. When she first opened her eyes she thought it was all dream, that in fact their confessions wasn't an illusion brought on by some joints. But here he was laying with her his arms wrapped tightly around her small frame possessively.

She was most defiantly his.

The knocking persisted, this time her name was called out, 'Like the knocking wasn't enough?' Laura thought. She quickly and with ever so much care removed herself from Bill's arms. She instantly felt the loss of his warmth and quickly retrieved her white shawl hanging off the chair beside her small table. A few more strides she began to undo the 2 buttons that held the tent door in place she pushed the flimsy material aside only to find herself staring at Bill's adopted daughter.

"Have you seen the Admiral?" a distraught and anxious looking Kara Thrace stood in front of Laura's tent.

'What do I say, oh yes come inside we've been sleeping? Ok I'm fine with telling people but we need some sort of level of discretion...there has to be a line!' Laura bit her lip, there was really no choice but to tell her, "He's here."

Kara cocked an eyebrow and from what it looked like to Laura a wave of relief flooded her, "Oh thank the GODS!" Kara cried out.

"Shhhh, Kara, he's sleeping for God's sakes," Laura stated obviously annoyed.

"Oh...well...Um...I need to ask him something and it's really important..."

"Can it wait Kara, he's really tired-"

"I'm getting married," Kara stated quickly and to the point, "And I need his approval...and to ask him if he would be willing enough to walk me down the aisle."

"Oh, Kara...I...come in." Laura stuttered and let Kara move past her and into her tent.

Laura moved past Kara to the other side of the tent to open up the back tent door allowing the early morning light to come inside and light up her dark tent. From where she stood she could here Bill's distaste of the morning light rushing in.

"Laura...what the hell...what are you doing..." he groaned covering his face with his hands and turning over so the light wasn't hitting him.

"It's not her fault Admiral...I needed to see you." A quiet voice that was not Laura's filled the room.

Bill quickly opened his eyes to see his daughter kneel down in front him so they were eye to eye.

"Kara?" he croaked, before clearing his throat, "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to ask you 2 things...your approval...of me marrying Sam Anders... and that if you were to say yes, if you would do me the honour of handing me off to the groom?"

Bill eyes widen in surprise as a smile quickly fastened to his face, Bill raised himself into a sitting position then patted the small space beside him, so Kara could sit.

"Is he the one you want and love Kara?" he asked quietly, gripping her small hand into his large one.

Kara breathed out a heavy sigh and replied, "yes."

Bill let out an equally heavy sigh, 'my daughters grown up'.

"Then I approve...and I would also be honoured to be the one to give you away." Bill replied and smiled towards her.

Kara smiled and wrapped her arms around him and whispered a, "thank you" into his ear.

All the while Laura stared happily at father and daughter, realising now what type of family she was slowly coming into.

The wedding was defiantly not traditional, there was no white dresses or bridesmaids, no best man, no flowers, just a priest a few guest, and the soon to be newlyweds.

"Do you Kara Thrace... "

Laura and Bill barley heard the words, it was somewhere in the back ground.

As soon as Bill walked Starbuck to the front where Sam waited, he gently kissed her forehead, shook Sam's hand, and moved quietly away into the waiting arms of Laura who stood behind the very few onlookers.

"And do you Samuel T. Anders..."

Bill held her by the waist with one arm, while her head was resting gently on his shoulder, and one of her arms holding him close the other resting on his chest over his strong beating heart.

"I'll come back," he said, sensing her obvious anxiety of having to let him go back to Galactica in a few hours.

"I know you will," she clutched him closer.

"We'll build that cabin," he cooed.

"Our cabin," Laura smiled against his chest, looking on at the ceremonies.

"I'll marry you one day," Adama whispered holding her closer nibbling at her jaw line and back up her ear.

"What makes you think I'll let you?" she said teasingly, taking her gaze away from the ceremony.

"Because you love me," he whispered in her ear, before kissing her soundly.

"I know pronounce you Husband and Wife..."

They clutched on to each other, both not willing to let go.

Somewhere in the back of Bills mind he saw a flash go off, but decided to not look where it came from, 'most probably a photographer taking pictures of the newlywed's'.

"Your right I do love you," she whispered, as Bill and Laura watched Kara and Sam walk past them, hand in hand, looking unbelievably happy, "And I would marry you."

"You saw Lee?"

"Ya, he just left for the Pegasus with Dee"

They walked side by side back to Bill's Raptor.

"They're good kids those two." Laura quipped

"Who?"

"Chief and Cally" Laura replied.

"Oh... ya..."

"I'm glad your letting them stay down here."

"Yeah me too..."

"Everything alright Bill?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Laura," Bill smiled at her and reached for her hand, she knew something was wrong, but now was not the time to press the matter, it was now time to say goodbye.

Once they arrived Bill quickly entered the raptor and grabbed his forgotten duffle bag, he unzipped it and dug into it trying to find a specific garment.

Once he found it he quickly stepped out of the raptor and presented the folded up sweater to Laura.

"Something to keep you warm, when I'm not here."

Laura smiled at him and took the sweater touching the fabric delicately as if it would unravel before her very eyes.

"I'm coming back for that," he pointed at the sweater, and then looked back at Laura, "and for you."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, told her that he loved her and kissed her one last time. Before watching her walk away, leaving him waiting for Saul.


	16. Chapter 16: Weeks

**Chapter 16:** **Weeks**

The weeks that followed were exactly how they planned to some degree.

Bill would come down to the planet and have his meeting with Baltar, shortly after the meeting he would come to the school, while Laura was still teaching. He would stand in the back of the class room until someone noticed, usually Laura noticed, when she did; she would announce to the children that it was recess time, even if they had recess an hour earlier.

As soon as the children left and the only two occupants of the school tent were Laura and Bill, Laura would rush into his arms and kiss him passionately, telling him that "three weeks is going to be too long."

He would then stay and watch her teach for the rest of the afternoon and throughout the afternoon he would catch her looking at him; those beautiful emerald green eyes bearing into his soul. She would eventually catch herself staring at him and immediately start to blush and would promptly return her gaze to one of her student's.

During the last class reserved for homework and tutoring, he would help the kids along with Tory and Maya and he loved every second of it; being able to work alongside Laura that didn't involve evading Cylons or other privy matters was simply wonderful.

He loved it even more when he had Laura all to himself in her tent.

They would make dinner together, eat at her small table together, and talk for hours until they retired to her small cot.

"When the Cabin is built, we are getting a real bed and burning this fraking cot!" Bill exclaimed trying to get comfortable on his back before giving up and resuming his normal position of laying on his side with his arms protectively around her waist.

Laura laughed and snuggled into him happily, "As long as it's not too big; I like being close to you when I sleep, makes me feel safe...and warm." She smiled up at him and kissed him hungrily on the mouth before closing her eyes.

She would wake to find him not there the next morning, just a single piece of paper saying he loved her, and that he would see her next week. The warmth of feeling whole left her as soon as she placed the letter back on his side of the bed, 'where he should be'.

The next Wednesday he didn't show up.

When school ended she rushed home to see if he was there.

What she saw broke her heart.

There was Bill, shoes off uniform jacket discarded to the floor and curled up in her bed.

She knelt in front of him and gently woke him.

"Bill what's wrong, what's happened?"

"Laura? Oh hi...um, I'm just so tired" he slurred, sleep filled his voice.

"Oh, you sleep, I'll take care of everything-"

"No, no, I'll get up I want to be with you, I want to help..."

Laura caressed his face lovingly and laid one hand over his arm rubbing gentle circles in it.

"No you're not, I want you to sleep Bill, and I'll wake you up when supper's done." She kissed him softly on the temple and lifted the blankets so they were tucked underneath his chin.

Bill murmured an "I love you" before dozing off.

When she woke him two hours later, they sat together quietly and ate supper.

**S**he asked him what was wrong, he dropped his fork put his head in his hands, and told her that he was so tired of everything and all he wanted was to stop being an Admiral and be with her. And how he hated leaving at the crack of dawn, while she slept and how the fleet was already becoming too thin, and that he missed Saul and that he had too many jobs to keep up with. How he was still fighting with Baltar in regards to the school.

"I thought that was a dead issue, I thought it was going through?"

"He's still fraking adamant about that damn detention center."

"Oh darling," Laura got up from her chair, and knelt between his legs wrapping her arms around his middle, "Just think, next week none of this will matter and we will be together, and you will be back with Saul as well."

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm just tired that's all."

"You're allowed to be Bill; you're only a man, one man."

Bill wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her tight against him.

"Do you want any more dinner?"

"No...I think I-"

"Should go to bed," Laura interjected, she let go of Bill's middle and got up hoisting Bill up along with her. She dragged him over to her cot where she signalled him to sit down. She knelt in front of him and began to take off his socks, and then moved higher up to his belt which she unclipped then proceeded to unbutton and unzip his pants. With his help she managed to slide the worn material off of him leaving him in his tanks and grey boxers. Laura grabbed the rest of the clothes that were on the floor and folded it neatly before draping it over one of the chairs.

Laura turned back to him and watched Bill swing his legs into the bed, and bury his feet into the cool blankets.

He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Laura made her way back to his side and brought the blankets up to his neck again, she kissed his forehead and quickly and quietly cleaned the table of their supper, before dressing into her night gown and joining him in a peaceful slumber.

"We've been following the Admiral, like you asked sir; and you were right, after he leaves Colonial One, he goes straight from here to Laura Roslin's."

"And what have you seen what have you heard?"

"From what we can tell they're very much together sir," a young man that went by the name of Agent Bryson stood in front of the President's desk, "there's also rumours going around that he is retiring within the week, apparently he wishes to stay with Laura Roslin, we looked for conformation about their relationship, but found only this picture of them, it was taken at former Captain Kara Starbuck Thrace's wedding...they seem to be very happy sir."Agent Bryson gently dropped the picture on to the desk.

"Retiring?!" Baltar yelled before picking up the picture and studying it.

"Um, yes sir, all signs seem to point that way, he's appointed a new CAG, has released his XO and appointed Karl Helo Agathon as the new XO, and has done many more promotions."

"Even if he doesn't retire, he and Laura Roslin are conspiring against me! She is not the president! She is nothing more than a mere school teacher!" Baltar continued to yell, as he raised himself from his chair and paced around the room.

"Conspiring, sir?" Agent Bryson asked, looking at the wall behind the desk.

"Yes Conspiring!" Baltar stood close to the young agent and continued to yell in his ear as if he was the problem, "Don't you see? It's not him that wants the school, she is the one! He's still taking orders from that damn woman!"

Baltar resumed his pacing, while pushing up his sleeves and loosening his tie.

"And retire?" Baltar scoffed at the word, "The Cylons could come down on us any day, and he wants to retire! No if he wants to retire, he can retire on that old rickety ship of his, while he looks after the rest of the fleet! That will be his sentence for conspiring against the President of the Twelve Colonies... you Agent...Agent-"

"Bryson sir."

"I know your name!" Baltar yelled, before getting behind his desk and glared at the young Agent, "I want you to bring the Admiral to me...NOW!"

Laura woke to Bills soft kisses on her neck, he alternated between her neck then slowing moving back up to her forehead then back down, where he resumed his soft kissing and nibbling of her neck.

"You know, a girl could get use to this," Laura whispered, not bothering to open her eyes, and letting herself relish in the feeling of him.

"Well I don't think we would want that to happen," Bill whispered against her skin, before gently taking her chin and tipping it towards his lips before claiming her in a searing kiss. Laura moved onto her other side so they were chest to chest; she instinctively wrapped her arms around Bill's neck, and let one leg hook around Bills lower back, bring him much closure.

He released her lips as he methodically moved down passed her chin to the hollow of her neck nipping along the way down.

Through hooded eyes Laura asked, "Bill...why haven't you made love to me?"

Bill's instantly stopped his ministrations and looked up to Laura wide-eyed, trying to find the right words to say, but he soon realized there was only one, "Because if I did now, I could never leave you...there are other things worse than death Laura, making love too you only to leave you in the same moment is surely one of them."

Laura laid there stunned, not expecting the answer, she always thought it was something else, but never did it cross her mind that he would suffer terribly because they would be apart soon after the act.

Bill dropped his gaze and continued, "But if you wanted to, I would...all you have to do is ask."

Laura traced his jaw with a slender figure motioning for his gaze; Bill looked upon her dazzling green eyes.

"We can wait."

Bill smiled up her and whisper against her mouth hotly, "Good cause next week I'm not letting you leave this tent until I'm done with you."

Laura giggled wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him, sealing the deal.

When she looked back up at his cobalt eyes a thousand words were spoken as their eyes met both understanding the others gaze for the first time.

'Were in sync'

'Were whole,' Bill reached behind him for her hand, and pressed soft kisses against her palm then turned her hand to kiss her knuckles, "Laura I-"

A large knock came from outside, it was exceptionally loud; one could only assume that it wasn't a person's hand hitting the large metal pipes that held together the tent.

Laura moaned at the knocking that intruded on their personal time, 'it's too early for visitors...' Laura quickly began to nip at his stubble jaw trying to drive his attention back to her, "Ignore it Bill."

Bill laughed before kissing her soundly, all the while the knocking became more insistent, "Can't," Bill quickly got up from the bed, threw on his pants and opened the tent door.

"Admiral Adama," a young man, in normal New Caprican clothing stood outside the tent with two Marine Guards.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I'm Agent Bryson; you're needed on Colonial One Sir, by the orders of the President."

"Orders?" Bill stared blankly at the young man, if it weren't for the 2 marine guards behind him he would have told him to frak off, "At this hour?"

"Yes sir."

Bill sighed heavily, "Give me a minute." Bill closed the tent door before rushing over to get the rest of his uniform on.

Laura sat up blankly on the bed watching Bill scramble to put his clothes on, "Bill what's going on?"

"I don't know, all I know is that there are two marine guards and an Agent outside with specific orders of bringing me to the President." Bill replied before disappearing into the head.

"At six in the morning?" Laura called out.

"Guess so." Bill replied between washing the sleep out of his eyes.

"You don't think anything's wrong do you?" concern laced Laura's voice as she brought her knees to her chest clutching on to the blankets.

Bill walked out of the head and sat beside Laura, "Everything is going to be fine...I'm sure it's nothing...I'll see you next week?"

Laura eyes grew brighter and jumped into Bills arms wrapping her arms around his neck pressing her forehead against his, "Yes, oh Gods' Bill promise me you'll be here next week."

Bill laughed and kissed her quickly before replying, "I promise, I'll come for you."

"This is ridiculous."

"On the contrary Admiral, this is far from ridiculous," Baltar leaned forward in his chair before calmly continuing, "You and Ms Roslin are involved are you not?"

"Yes" Bill sat with gritted teeth listening to Baltar further accusations.

"And you want to retire?"

"President Baltar-"

"Answer the question Admiral!" Baltar spat.

Bill sighed heavily feeling defeated, "Yes"

"So you're willing to not only conspire against me, but to retire from the fleet thus leaving this planet unprotected?"

"There are other men and women capable of doing the job then myself!" Bill felt his teeth ache, while trying his damndest to not lose control and kill the bastard.

"Yes I know, but what I also know is that the Quorum will not accept replacements, especially Admiral Adama's replacement; and I believe you know that Admiral...so well in fact that once they hear about this they will come running to you begging you to stay... but in order for you to stay, you will offer them terms. One of these terms will have me thrown out and Laura Roslin reinstated as president." Baltar slowly rose from his chair eyeing the Admiral.

Adama sat stoned face looking at nothing.

"That's why you're leaving Admiral, that's why you're coming here every week to make sure the school is going ahead, you're doing it for that damn woman! And you're retiring for that damn woman so the Quorum will be in an uproar and they only reason to get you back is to throw me out of power...but Ahh you see now I know your plan Adama...there will be no retirement of any kind for you, there will be quite the opposite." Baltar grabbed a pen from the desk and signed a single piece of paper.

"You are herby from this day forth until I say otherwise banish from New Caprica and to spend the rest of your days watching over our new home, if you do not abide by this order...Laura Roslin will be thrown in the new detention facility, that will be made starting tomorrow."

"You can't do this...Laura and I don't want anything to do with power anymore... she doesn't want to be president...we just want to be left alone." Bill had never pleaded in his life except for pleading with the Gods years ago to not take his youngest son away and to take his life instead...but like then his pleas were left unheard.

"Save me your lies Admiral-"Baltar signed another piece of paper.

"I'm not lying, that's all we wanted, we had no intention of conspiring against you, we just wanted to be-"

"That's enough Admiral, I would leave now and take whatever dignity you have left before I tell the people of New Caprica of your plans of throwing me out of power and your co-conspirator Laura Roslin...I'm sure if people found out about her...she would be out of a job..." venom dripped from Baltars voice before standing and motioning to the marines and the young agent Bryson to take him away.

"Agent Bryson, escort the Admiral to his Raptor immediately."

"Um...yes sir." Like his words he quickly stumbled over to the Admiral unsure of what to do, of what to say to the man in front of him, in his gut her knew the president was wrong, and what the Admiral had said was not a lie but truth...as true as the picture of Roslin and Adama holding each other in the picture that still lay untouched on the president's desk.

"Is there a problem Agent Bryson?"

"No Sir," Bryson quickly stated before standing at the side of the Admiral, "Admiral Adama...if you could please come with me."

Adama didn't say a word, only rose out of the seat and followed the marines out of Colonial One. Bryson watched Baltar slip into the other room, without saying anything else. Bryson bent over Baltar's desk and quickly nabbed the untouched picture shoving it deep into his coat pocket.

"You two stay here; I'll take him the rest of the way." Bryson motioned for the marines to stay put, while he quickly walked side by side with the Admiral, who had yet to say a word.

It was still early, too early for any of the markets to be open, and the foot traffic was nearly nonexistent the sun was just coming up, giving New Caprica a lovely golden glow. A glow Bryson knew Adama would never see again.

"Whether you believe me or not Admiral, I didn't want this to happen, I know you're not lying, and I hope you believe me when I tell you that ever since I was a boy, you were the one I looked up to and aspired to become...I never in a million years wanted this to happen, wanted to carry out these orders against the man I've looked up too for so long."

Bill stopped and stared at the young man, completely taken back.

"And I hope you believe me when I say, that it was not by choice that I had to do this." Bryson lowered his gaze not wanting to stare at the man.

"I know son, I know...there is nothing you can do, or could do; your just following orders...even I have to follow orders...I don't like." Bill whispered before resuming his march to his raptor.

"Is there anything I can do...I mean is there anything you would want me to tell Ms Roslin?" Bryson fished for the picture in his pocket and showed Adama, "It was taken-"

"During Starbucks wedding..." Bill took the picture delicately and traced the outline of his beloved, his chest constricted he wanted nothing more than to put a bullet in Baltar's heart the same way he was putting two bullets in to his and Laura's.

"I do need you to do something for me Agent Bryson," Bill asked as he reached his raptor and opened up the hatch.

"Anything sir." Bryson stood at attention feeling more confident than ever.

"Take this picture to Laura Roslin...tell her I love her...tell her everything will be ok... then go to Saul Tigh and tell him everything that's happened, tell him to protect Laura with his life, tell him to watch over her " Bill smiled slightly before entering the raptor, "or I'll kill him."

"Yes sir." Bryson stood tall and watched the broken hearted Admiral enter the cockpit and leave New Caprica...forever.

~End flashback~

Laura remembered never crying but being furious...furious of what Baltar had done...furious of taking her lover and all her dreams away. It was until Bryson handed the photo of Laura and Bill at Starbucks wedding did Laura cry. The only comfort she had left was his sweater and the picture of them. She vaguely recalled Saul rushing into her tent trying his damndest in comforting her saying that William Adama would find a way to get to her, and that not even the Gods could take him away from her.

But the Gods did exactly that, with the help of the Cylons, Bill was dead...and Laura was once again left mourning for him...mourning for their love, mourning for their dreams...mourning for a hope that would never come, now that the Galactica and the Pegasus were destroyed along with everyone she loved and knew.


	17. Chapter 17: Exodus

**Would Really REALLY like some reviews...please?**

**Chapter 17: Exodus**

"Jump complete Admiral, all ships accounted for," Helo confirmed.

"Mr. Hoshi?" Kat looked past Helo and waited for Mr. Hoshi to bring up the rest of the scans.

"I have four Basestars on my screen and a planet," Hoshi announced.

"Have they detected us yet?" Adama asked.

"No they haven't sir, there's still too much interference like before."

"Good," Bill looked at Kat who was gazing back at him, a thousand words were spoken in a single second between them, but none more prominent, than the words I love you followed by looks of reassurance. In one fluid motion Kat grabbed the phone off of the massive table and began relaying orders to the Pegasus and the Titan.

Adama approached the other phone on the opposite side of Kat; he hit the intercom button that would be sent through his ship and the other two Battlestars.

"This is the Admiral," William Adama strong voice was echoed throughout the Battlestars, all who were preparing for battle stopped and subconsciously looked towards the nearest speaker gathering strength from the voice that came through it, "As you ready your ships and prepare for the coming battle I want you to know this mission ends one way, and that's with the successful completion of this mission, our friends, our families are waiting for us, and they have hoped against hope that we will come for them one day...that day is today."

Adama paused as he looked around the CIC catching the faces that served under him, "Today history will be written, and will be told by our children's children, not how we fled from an almost certain death but how we stood up to our oppressors, how three Battlestars filled with brave men and women who came out of the darkness and lifted those who thought it was impossible to be lifted, today is the Exodus, where no man, woman or child will be left behind, grab your gun and bring in the cat."

Adama calmly settled the phone back in its cradle; shortly after doing so each Battlestar cheered and collectively yelled, "So say we all."

"Commander Adama," Kats eyes never left Bill's form throughout the speech.

"Yes sir."

"Get us out of this space dust, and send out the raptors."

"Aye sir."

Laura had restless sleeps before, but she couldn't remember it being this bad, so instead of trying to fall back to sleep for the sixth time that morning she lay awake looking at nothing particular in the darkness of her tent. Still clutching Bills sweater to her she thought of how easy it would be to just grab a knife and just end it. Along with her death, the pain would go away and she would be able to join him in the afterlife.

'The knife is just in the kitchen...they no longer need you...it's easy...no more pain...' Laura had lain there in the wee morning hours contemplating what she should do. It was until the first early morning strings of light that hit tent city that she decided to go into the kitchen.

"No more pain," she whispered as she grabbed the large knife out of the drawer and with the same hand pushed up one of the sleeves of Bills sweater. She stopped mid-action as she heard several very loud aircrafts that were not cylon rush pass her tent. Cylon ships have the distinct sound of something or someone moaning, it was always very disturbing to hear, cause there ships were in fact "alive" and having them moan through the air was too human even for a machine to do, but what would really get to her was what the ships meant; they meant destruction and chaos, they meant death and pain...Laura again heard a thunderous roar of another aircraft rip overhead followed by another and another, followed by a Cylon Raider.

Laura shook off what she was hearing and carried on with the action lifting the arm of her sweater as far up it could go exposing the pale white skin beneath it...'the same white skin he loved to kiss'. In the back of Laura's mind she heard the same unfamiliar sounds of aircraft go over head but pushed it further back of her mind as she laid the sharp piece of steel against her flesh.

His name was on her lips as she quickly sliced three vertical lines against the underside of her forearm. "I'll be there soon Bill," She whispered into the morning air as she slowly sank down to the ground watching the crimson slowly seep out of her and on to the floor.

Saul couldn't believe what he was seeing, he only came out of his tent for an early morning smoke, and as he turned his eyes towards the morning sky above not one but five white vipers flew over head. As if to make sure he was not dreaming and or drunk another five flew by in the opposite direction followed closely by several raiders barrelling down on them.

"I don't believe it..." the smoke that was once clasped firmly in his lips fell to the ground, before dashing back into his tent rousing his wife from sleep.

"Ellen! Gods damn it wake up, there, there's-"

"Oh for pity sake Saul what is it?" Ellen turned over and stared through un-amused eyes at her husband.

"Vipers!" Saul yelled, before gathering his small duffle bag and stuffing various items like pictures and small bits of clothing mostly Ellen's into it.

Ellen looked at her husband, unsure of what to make of his actions, 'maybe he's drunk? Maybe he's finally snapped?'

Ellen heard the distinct sound of a Viper over head, being married to an XO she could tell what ship sounded like what, 'Maybe I'm going nuts?' She heard another sound this time a Raptor. Before she even processed it she was out of their cot and gathering things and stuffing it into Saul's duffle bag.

"Are you Saul and Ellen Tigh?" a heavy strong voice came from behind them, Saul and Ellen instantly froze and turned around, staring at the mammoth of a man. He was at least six feet high, and built like a Pro Pyramid player. He dressed in a white tunic that fell to the bottom of his knees, and stopped just below the elbows where two leather arm-guards were strapped to each arm. His face was hidden under a white hood leaving his face in shadow. His tunic was covered in various dark leather and metallic belts that ran over his chest and came to rest connected to a thick leather belt that held a dagger and a gun. A single red star was imprinted on his upper right arm, each point seem to flow in five different directions on to his outfit.

He walked towards Ellen and Saul; they could hear only the sound of his heavy boots that disappeared past the ends of his tunic and his weapons that lay precariously in view, "are you Saul and Ellen Tigh?" he repeated.

"I am...we are," Saul pushed Ellen behind him as he stood toe to toe with the man, 'if he's even that,' Saul thought.

"I have orders from the Adama's to get you into a Raptor along with a Laura Roslin and get you to safety-"

"You have orders from who?" Saul asked his eyes coming out of his head.

"The man we call Falls from Sky, the man you know as William Adama."

Ellen and Saul didn't know what to believe but the amazing amount of gunfire they could hear shook them out of there daze. They were quickly both lead outside were another man both equal in size as well as in attire waited.

The first man they met turned to them as Saul quickly fastened his duffle bag around his shoulder, "Do you know where I can find Laura Roslin?"

Saul had to yell over the gun fire that filled the morning sky above him, "She's six tents down that way, I'll show you." Saul began to run, the same large man running along beside him, his hand resting on his weapon, the other man ran alongside Ellen behind them, he too had his hand over his weapon, Saul should have felt nervous, but hearing him say the name William Adama and seeing Vipers and Raptors fly around him, he couldn't help but feel a little safe.

Her eyes were getting heavy by the time she felt a calloused hand on her cheek, she vaguely heard her name, when she heard it again she was staring into Saul's eyes, 'Gods why can't they be Bill's eyes?' she felt her head slip back against the side of the kitchen drawers again. The next thing she felt was a gloved hand on her neck 'no doubt checking for a pulse,' she thought. She then faintly heard a ripping sound, and felt pressure on her arm as something soft like Bills sweater-.

Laura's eyes snapped open and she looked down at her arm, the fabric of Bill's sweater was torn at the ends, a long strip of it was wrapped and tied around her bleeding arm. She looked at the figure before her, his face concealed in shadow under a white hood; he had managed to ruin the one last thing Bill Adama owned the one last precious thing she had from him. Laura quickly lunged at him adrenaline running through her veins along with anger. Saul pinned her down before she could do any harm if any to the man in white.

"Laura calm down your hurt, it's going to be okay Bills here he's come to get us," Saul said hurriedly pulling Laura up to her feet.

"Bill is dead!" she cried, tears streaming her face, she wanted ever so much just to be left alone, but Saul refused to let go of her and she had no choice but to stand on weak knees.

"Come out side and see for yourself," Saul led her out of the tent. There were more than ten vipers he originally saw, they seem to have filled the sky and each of them were all chasing down cylon raiders.

Ellen was the last to appear out of the tent, she carried a new duffle bag with various things she could find around Laura's tent, of those things one stood out among the rest, the picture of Bill and Laura. 'She can thank me later.'

As Laura looked up she couldn't believe what she was seeing, her ears had not deceived her in any way, Vipers were flying and pursing Cylon Raiders, Raptors were landing and taking off.

Suddenly Laura, Ellen and Saul as well as the two men dressed in white, were levelled by a sudden change in space, out of the bright morning sky, two Battlestars fell from the sky each engulfed in flames as they fell like rocks in New Caprica's atmosphere.

Laura barley registered the unfamiliar Battlestar that fell alongside the Galactica, all she could think of was the Galactica was very much intact, along with its keeper, Bill.

The two ships were coming closer, so close they could see more vipers spill out of the sides of both ships.

Before she could register anything else, she felt a pair of strong arms whisk her off the ground and carry her to a waiting Raptor. When she looked back up she heard rather then saw both ships jumping out of New Caprica's atmosphere, it sound like thunder, but much more deafening.

The man dressed in white carried her into a Raptor, Saul and Ellen were right behind him.

"Is that all of them?" the second man in white yelled over the Raptures engines.

"Ya that's all of them on the list" the first man in white exclaimed as he gently put Laura down on the floor of the Raptor.

At the front of the cockpit a pilot began pressing launch sequences in, "You better double check, we do what the Admiral said, we leave no one behind!"

The first man in white grabbed a piece of paper from the inside of his tunic and went down the list, double checking names with the faces that were printed on the sheet, it wasn't long before the first man in white knew they were wrong, "Were missing a Tory Foster, damn it."

The second man in white was about to question Saul before another one, dressed in the same white tunic entered the Raptor, bring along Tory Foster.

"I think you forgot someone," the newest member was much smaller than the others, but it was quickly passed off as the newest member in white spoke, for she didn't have a hard voice, it was in fact a calming one, that only a women can possess.

"My Gods' Laura what happened? " Tory knelt down in the small confines of the Raptor, she didn't notice Saul or Ellen or the others in white. All Tory Foster saw was her friend curled up against the raptors bulkheads adjacent to the door. Her head had hung low and her right arm was wrapped in a blue cloth soaked in blood. Laura kept her injured arm close to her stomach so no one could see.

"Laura what happened?" Tory reached over to brush a few stray hairs away from Laura's face.

"We found her in her Kitchen; there was a knife nearby, she was close to unconsciousness when we found her," Saul stated quietly, as he took off his duffle bag and walked closer to Laura. Just as he walked closer gun shots began to hit the Raptor, and they weren't coming from the sky.

"Cylons!" One of the men in white yelled and grabbed his gun and quickly took aim on the three machines coming straight at them. Saul dived back over to his wife, using his body to shelter her from the incoming hail of bullets. He instantly thought of Laura and how no one was protecting her, but was relieved to see out of the corner of his eye that Tory had used her own body to cover Laura's.

The second man in white did not have his gun out instead he jumped off the Raptor ran up towards the cylons dogging the hail of bullets , he then jumped up on one of the various storage containers then jumped into the air unsheathed his long dagger and plunged it between the neck and shoulder of the cylon. The cylon instantly collapsed in a heap of metal under the weight of the hooded man.

Saul Tigh had turned his head to peer out the raptor door, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, and couldn't believe what he saw next, the young women situated at the door of the raptor, dressed in white grabbed one slender small knife from her top right shoulder, which several other small knives were holstered to; but it only took one to bring down the other cylon. She had managed with one quick flick of the wrist to hurdle the small knife through the air and into the cylons underbelly, where it was susceptible to the most damage. The last of the cylon was taken with a quick shot to the head, were its red eye use to be. The man that originally first started firing upon them was in fact trying to provide his other man cover fire, when the one cylon remained he took care of it with a quick shot to the head.

"Close the door!" the women in white yelled before moving aside and letting the one that flew through the air with his dagger enter the Raptor.

The co pilot of the Raptor got out of his chair and made his way to the recon station where he quickly punched in the new NAV coordinates and spooled up the FTL. The door had closed and seconds later the Raptor was off the ground.

The individuals in white stood near the door while, Saul finally recoiled away from his wife checking on any injuries she may have sustained.

"Are you okay?" he asked while checking her over with his eyes and hands.

"I'm fine Saul, just scared," Ellen admitted tears coming out of the corner of her eyes.

"Oh don't you be scared, before you know it you will be safe on the Galactica in our old quarters."

"I never thought I would ever look forward to those quarters again," She gave Saul one of those brave little smiles only reserved for her husband. He in turn rubbed her shoulders and smiled at her.

"I need a first aid kit!" Tory yelled looking to anyone for help.

Laura was losing consciousness again the piece of sweater that was tied to her arm was drenched in blood.

The women in white pulled back her hood revealing a young brunette, she knelt by Laura and quickly glanced at her wound then back at Tory, which she safely assumed was her friend that was injured, noting the concern in her eyes.

One of the men in white had found the first aid kit hanging near the door of the Raptor, and handed it to her.

She quickly and expertly began to fix Laura's arm, taking off the blood soaked material and quickly cleaning the area. She pressed a white gauze to her wound hoping to stop the bleeding.

Meanwhile the Raptor went higher and higher into the air.

"FTL drive is spooled up and ready to go Racetrack," the co-pilot amidst the chaos around him had plotted a safe way out of tent city all the while punching in the new NAV coordinates and spooled up the FTL.

"On my mark then, three" Race track pulled on the stick to level the raptor off, she did not want it to go creaming into other raptors or ships that waited at the new coordinates, "two..."

"This is going to sting."

The young brunette grabbed the sterilizer bottle from the first aid kit and wet a new gauze and pressed it firmly to Laura's arm.

"...one."

The Raptor jumped.

"Damage report!" Adama yelled over the sparks and ruptures that went on through the CIC.

"Levels nine through twelve are in bad shape," Hoshi called out.

"And one of the starboard engines has failed," Helo added.

"There's power fluctuations all over the ship, and three levels on port side are decompressing," Commander Adama added.

The jump into New Caprica's atmosphere was more than interesting; Galactica and the Titan had fallen literally like rocks and both ships suffered heavily for it.

When both ships had jumped out of the atmosphere and now were currently orbiting around the planet; Galactica had jumped right in front of a cylon base ship, and the Titan had jumped right behind it.

Both were exchanging heavy blows to the cylon base ship and it wasn't long before it exploded.

The Pegasus wasn't far behind; it was dealing with its own cylon base ship, exchanging more heavy blows and accepting them as well.

The Titan and Galactica steered away from the exploding base ship and set its eyes on the two remaining Cylon Baseships.

"This is a little too easy," Adama whispered to Kat who stood right beside him watching Dradis.

"Sir six more Baseships and a fleet of Cylon Raiders just jumped into radar," Hoshi called out.

"You were saying?" Kat looked at him, like he was asking for more problems, "we can't go against that amount of ships, Helo contact the Pegasus get them to jump to the safe haven, we will stay here and push them off until all ships are out of New Caprica."

"Aye sir," Helo was just about to reach for the phone before-

"Radiological alarm!" Hoshi cried out before he grabbed onto his terminal, for everyone else it was too late.

The nuke hit dead onto the Galactica sending both the Admiral and Commander reeling backwards into the terminal behind them. Their heads hit the hard metal of the terminal and if it wasn't for the adrenaline flowing through them they would have passed out.

Both Admiral and Commander moaned as they felt their heads ring with pain; the Admiral managed to slowly get back up on his feet first and helped the Commander back on her feet, she clutched Bills arm for support before she could steady herself and make her way back to the main terminal.

"Damage report," Admiral Adama called out rubbing the back of his head, while Hoshi, Helo and the rest of the crew were picking themselves back up.

"We've been hit o n the starboard bow," Hoshi shook his head from side to side, trying to get his vision to return to normal but sparks were flying everywhere and they weren't helping him, "And...and the FTL is offline."

"Frak," Commander Adama cursed under her breath before yelling to Helo, "Helo contact the Pegasus tell them to get the hell out of here!"

Adama quickly glanced at Dradis, he still had the Titan nearby "Tell the Titian to –"

"Sir Titan was also hit by a nuke, there FTL is out too," Hoshi weighted the severity of the news, there was no way two broken ships would survive, and there was no way to manoeuvre them and no way to save either one of them.

"The Pegasus has jumped," Helo called out.

The Adama's looked at one another, hope maybe lost for them but not for the people on New Caprica, "Hoshi I want all guns firing at the cylons, we don't stop until all ships have jumped away." Hoshi turned away from the Admiral and communicated the orders to tactical engineering.

"Helo tell the Titan to do the same," Kat ordered.

Both ships, both equally old, and equally damaged had their guns blazing, while the last ships jumped away.

"Sir all ships have jumped away."

"So that's it then..." it was more than a statement then a question Adama turned to look on the people that served under him, they all knew as much as he did that there was no abandoning ship, there were no God's to come down and save them, this was it.

Adama stood tall and exclaimed to his extended family, "It's been an honour."

Commander Adama bowed her head, silently saying a prayer to whatever Gods' might listen to her to protect her beloved daughter, like Bill she never believed in them but it didn't matter now.

When she looked back up she saw Bill, his face was filled with sadness but also relief, he instantly wrapped his arms around her and held her close, she suddenly found herself relieved and grateful that she was going to die by his side; to have him die without her again was more painful then death.

She let her head fall on his shoulder as she clutched on to him, appearances no longer mattered it was just them now, "I love you," Kat whispered in his ear.

"I love you too."

Review? wont you?


End file.
